The Squeakquel w J
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: The 2nd move w J is here! (If you know me, some scenes are overly dramatic.) :D


_**Summary:**_ The 2nd move w J is here! (If you know me, some scenes are overly dramatic. But everything's there for a reason)

 _ **Time:**_ A year after Nightmare Ends.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunk. J is the only character I own.

 _ **A/N:**_ You may not understand J's character if you have not already read my rewrite of the first movie. J is a fairy from the real world that goes into her favorite set of movies- Alvin and the Chipmunks.

You also may not understand some parts if you have not already read Speechless w J and The Nightmare Reality and all of its sequels.

* * *

 _ **The Squeakquel w J**_

 _ **J POV**_

The chipmunks were doing a gig for charity. The song was _'You Really Got Me.'_ It's a full crowd and they're all cheering and trying to reach for them. Dave and I were watching from backstage. Of course, Alvin is being selfish and egotistical, hogging the spotlight.

All of the sudden, Alvin's guitar string broke. "Nuts!" he said and quickly hopped off stage. "Gimmie the Black Beauty." he said and was given his black guitar. Dave and I walk over to him. "Alvin, take it easy out there." Dave told him. "Yeah, you gotta share the spotlight." I agreed. "You got it." says Alvin and tries to hop back on stage.

Dave stepped on the wire to the chipmunk's guitar, halting him. "Uhh, Dave?" Alvin said. "We're serious, Alvin. This is a charity benefit. It's not all about you." Dave reminded. "For me, Alvin? Share the spotlight. The others deserve it just as much as you do." I added. Alvin nodded. "Ok, ok. But I have to get back to the thousands of fans screaming my name." he said and pulls the wire from beneath Dave's foot. "I swear on my life he won't do that again." I said.

Alvin was back on stage. "I'm back, Paris!" he shouted and continued their song. Alvin slings the cord to his electric guitar over a high beam. "A little help, boys." he says and his brothers throw him up to the beam. He swings over the crowd while playing his guitar. "Alvin! get down!" Dave and I shouted. "I can't hear you!" Alvin shouts back, jumping onto the beam.

Inadvertently, Alvin' knocks a huge Alvin-cutout loose. It was going to hit us. "Dave! J! Look out!" Alvin warned. We turned around to see a giant Alvin coming towards us. Unable to dodge it, the cutout hit us, and the impact threw us across the stage. "ALLLLVVVIIINNNNNNN!" Dave screamed when he was airborne. There was a huge explosion. "Dave? J?" Alvin asked, hanging upside down from his guitar cord.

 _ **The Hospital**_

Dave and I laid in the hospital, covered in gauze, a neck brace, and casts on every limb. I was unconscious while Dave was awake taking a dose of pain medicine. "This should help with the pain." said the doctor. "I wanna talk to my boys." Dave says. "I just gave you a sedative that will take effect in about 1 minute... Well, let them in quickly." The doctor replied and 3 chipmunks, eager to see their injured family members, hurried in and hopped to Dave's bed.

"Dave!" Alvin and Theodore shouted. "Dave, you're alive!" Simon exclaimed. "Hey, guys." Dave says. "It was an accident, I swear!" Alvin crawled to Dave's chest. "Are you ok?" asked Theodore. "I'm really sorry Dave." Alvin apologized. "I'll be fine. I'm just gonna be stuck here for a while. And until I get out, I've made arrangements for my Aunt Jackie to come stay with you." said Dave. "Who's Aunt Jackie?" wondered Alvin. "The one who sends us those metal buckets of yummy popcorn for Christmas." Theodore answered. "Oh, popcorn Jackie." said Alvin. "You don't have much time Monsieur Seville." the nurse said.

"Listen, I want you guys to go home and live a normal childhood. So I made arrangements for you to go to school." Dave continued as the sedative began to take effect. "School?" the boys questioned. "Yes, school. J helped make the arrangements." Dave replied. Dave began to drift off. "Dave, please don't die." said Theodore. "He's just sleeping. He had a sedative." the nurse informed. "He'll live. But I'm not so sure about the girl."

"J!" The chipmunks squealed and hopped to me. "J? J?" The chipmunks shook me to wake me, but I didn't. "It won't work. She's in a coma and the impact shattered her spine, dislocated a shoulder, broke an arm, broke a few ribs and sprained her ankle. J has some life-threatening injuries." The nurse told them. The chipmunks gasped at the damage. "You're saying that she might- that she could-" Simon stammered. "No! J can't die! We've been through so much!" Alvin said. Tears filled their eyes and watched my heartbeat become dangerously low. "Wait, what's happening?" Theodore asked. "We're losing her. We're losing her!" The nurses and doctors rushed and did all they could to spare my life.

After believing they did everything they could, the agitation died down. "Well?" The boys asked, tears streaming down their faces. "I'm sorry, but there's not much more we can do. We can only hope that she pulls through." said the nurse as she let them back into the room to see me, which could possibly be for the last time. Just as they hopped to my bed, my heart monitor made the sound they feared they'd hear. Beeeeeep! "No! No, no, no, no, no, J, no!" they said as they made it to my chest. They sobbed, embracing me. Alvin, very angry with himself, ran away to the end of the bed.

All of the sudden, there was a breath. My chest lifted the chipmunks up and down. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up. "Oh my God, J! You're alive!" Simon and Theodore hugged me tightly. "Of course. You can't get rid of me that easily." I said, returning the hug. "But what happened?" I asked, taking off all the casts. "Alvin showed off, and ended up killing you" Theodore filled me in. "But you revived." Simon added.

"He killed me? I swore on my life that he wouldn't show off again, and I died because of it?!" I scolded. "I ask him to do one thing, one thing, and he couldn't do it… Not even for me." I said as tears filled my eyes. Simon and Theodore comforted me when I began to cry. Alvin was about to give me a big hug, but he heard how upset I was and sobbed harder. "What is that?" I asked, wiping away my tears. "It's Alvin. He's crying. He feels really bad." Theodore pointed to Alvin at the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Alvin? Can ya c'mere for a second?" I asked and Alvin turned his body, continuing to weep. "Look, do you want a hug or not?" I asked and he nodded, sniffling and jumping into my open arms. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean it." I patted his back. "I'm so sor-" Alvin choked over his tears. "Shh, shh, baby. don't try to talk. Just calm down." I held Alvin to my heart, which he was happy to hear beating again.

A young woman came into the room. "Excuse me? I'm here to escort the chipmunks home." she said. "Ok, munks. Let's go home. Aunt Jackie's waiting." I said and got out of bed. "How do you-" Simon asked. "2nd movie guys! _The Squeakqual_!" I said, excitedly. "About time." Alvin commented. "Yay!" Theo exclaimed. "Yes!" Simon says. The boys get to my shoulders and I walked out of the room. A nurse stopped me. "How did you do that?" she asked. "I'm a fairy. You know what? I'm gonna get it on TV somehow so people know what to expect." I said and continued walking. Alvin was crying with tears of joy and kissed my cheek.

* * *

We were on the escalator, looking for Aunt Jackie. "Any ideas on how we find Aunt Jackie?" Simon asked. Theodore sniffed around and picked up the scent of Jackie's popcorn. "Got it. Follow me!" Theodore says and led the way. They dodged people, lugging their suitcases with them and me close behind. We stopped when Theodore said, "Look, Aunt Jackie!"

I followed the boys to Aunt Jackie. "Hello, dears." she greeted. The munks hopped to her lap. "Aunt Jackie!" we exclaimed. "Cool wheelchair." Simon complemented. "We found you." said Theodore. "Popcorn! Where's Simon and Theodore's?" Alvin joked while Theodore tried to open the popcorn. "Oh, there's plenty for everyone. But let's have a hug first." she told us. "Get over here, you old teddy bear!" Alvin says as he, Theodore, and I hug our Aunt Jackie. "I'm not much of a hugger." Simon said. "Liar!" I said and snuggled him. I let go and he clung to me. "Not much of a hugger, huh?" I kissed his nose and set him down. "Well..." Simon chuckled and scratched his head.

"I want you to meet someone. This is my grandson, Toby." aunt Jackie pointed to a young man beside her who was playing video games. "Hi, I'm Theodore." Theo introduced himself, but Toby wasn't paying attention. "Toby!" Aunt Jackie pulled out Toby's ear buds to get his attention. "What? What happened? What?" he asked, putting down his game. "The boys and J." Jackie answered. "Hey. How are you? Nice to meet you. I'm Toby." he said.

"Toby's living with me till he figures out what he wants to do with his life. So far, that means going 'pyu, pyu-pyu-pyu-pyu' with his thumbs all day." said aunt Jackie and I giggled. "Well, for the record, going 'pyu-pyu-pyu-pyu-pyu' with my thumbs right now is keeping me in first place. So that's important." Toby defended. "Whatever." I giggled.

"Toby, get the bags." Jackie ordered. "What bags?" Toby asked. "The luggage. Get the luggage." she told him. "The... the... right. Let me get those, sorry." Toby bends down to get the luggage, and accidentally pushes aunt Jackie's wheelchair. It began to roll backwards towards the stairs. "Toby?" says aunt Jackie. "Hit the brakes! Hit the brakes!" the chipmunks squealed as I went after them.

The wheelchair started going down the stairs. "Abandon wheelchair!" Alvin shouts and they jump to my arms. "Toby!" I shrieked as aunt Jackie went down the stairs. When Toby saw her rolling down the stairs, he rushed to the stairs. Jackie stopped for a moment and said, "I'm fine. Don't worry." We sighed, but aunt Jackie continued to roll backwards to the bottom of the stairs. There was a big crash at the bottom. "Call an ambulance." said Simon. "On it." I pulled out my phone.

* * *

An ambulance came and aunt Jackie was being taken inside. "I'm so sorry, Aunt Jackie. I'm so sorry. Is she gonna be okay?" Toby said, following Jackie to the ambulance. "Don't worry about me. I'll be home in no time." Aunt Jackie told us. "In you go." one of the paramedics as she was placed in the ambulance. The doors were shut and another paramedic said, " I wouldn't be so sure." The ambulance drove off. "It was an accident, I swear." Toby said. "Been there, done that several times." Alvin commented. "Yup." I added.

* * *

We were walking to Toby's car when Theodore asked, "I guess you'll be taking care of us now?" I rolled my eyes. "I'll take 'Frightening Thoughts' for $500, please, Alex." Alvin said and I chuckled. "Not a problem. I can totally do this." Toby said with his keys in his mouth as he put Aunt Jackie's wheel chair on the back of the car. He opened the door for us to go in.

"I took care of my cat, until he ran away. Well, 'ran away' is kind of strong wording. I think he just wanted his space. I still see him around the neighborhood, you know. He, like, hisses and claws at me, but I think that's just his way of saying we're still tight. You know." Toby went on and shut the car door as we put on our seatbelt (I shrank and sat in the same seat as them).

He threw our luggage into the back. We all starred at him, knowing that this could not end well. "You guys have nothing to worry about, seriously, cause I'm not gonna be like Dave. You know, Dave's gone." Theodore became frantic. "GONE?!" he asked. "Not gone. Not gone, guys. He's... He's not dead. He's very much alive. He's completely coming back." Toby said, "I'm just gonna be in his room, keeping his bed warm. I'm gonna be doing my thing, you'll be doing your thing. You're not even gonna know I'm there."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "We're supposed to know you're there. That's... That's the whole idea." Simon pointed out and I nodded with agreement. "Yeah. Yeah! Oh, yeah. Absolutely. Yeah, you'll know that I'm there. I'm just saying, I'm not gonna be, like, 'I know everything' and, 'You do this, and you do that,' like my dad." Toby explained. Simon and I exchanged looks.

Toby threw a squished, broken metal bucket of popcorn in front of us. I pulled the boys back so they wouldn't get hurt. "Watch it!" I scolded and hugged the boys. "Sorry. All right! Let's do this." Toby started up the car and drove off. Jackie's wheelchair fell of the back of the car. The boys' and I looked at each other.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you guys." I told them and they nodded. "But, I need a top munk. Simon, you're in charge." I said. "I am?" Simon questioned and I nodded, "Wait a minute. Why is he in charge?" Alvin asked, pointing to Simon. "I don't know. Why are you such a sore loser?" I shot back. "Because Simon is very responsible and it's well-deserved." I said and kissed Simon's cheek. "Congrats, Si!" Theodore exclaimed and high-fived Simon.

Alvin crossed his arms and laid back on the seat, giving a frustrated sigh. I thought it was weird Alvin wasn't trying harder to persuade me to make him in charge. I put an arm around him and pulled him closer, smiling at him. Alvin couldn't help but smile back. "You know I don't think less of you, right? You're great at a lot of things and I love you, but being responsible is not one of them" I told him. "I know, J. I-I just wanna make up for killing you… literally" Alvin said. "Awe, it's alright, baby" I told him and he rested his head on my shoulder. I kissed his head and rested my head on top of his. Then rubbed his arm. "It's ok" I assured.

* * *

"Theodore, we're gonna be just fine. The important thing is we're all still alive." Simon said. "Maybe my get well card will help Dave get home faster." Theodore said, pointing to the card. I took a look at the card and giggled. "I'm sure it will, Theo. It's Theodorable!" Theodore giggled. He always loved that nickname.

Alvin looked at it next and said, "It needs just a touch more glitter." Alvin took a bottle of glitter and sprinkled all of it on the paper. "Yup, that should do it." and threw the bottle down. "Yeah, it's perfect." I agreed. "Dave will love it."

"Who's hungry?" Alvin asked. "Me, me! Me! Me!" Theodore replied, raising his paw and jumping up and down. "Let's eat." Simon said and we all made our way to the kitchen.

"Nothing. Simon?" Theodore asked from on top of the microwave, looking into a cabinet. "It's a food ghost town in here. Alvin?" Simon says from another cabinet. "Holla! The Cheese Balls are in the hizzouse!" Alvin exclaimed as he hopped out of the last cabinet with a bag of cheese balls twice his size.

 _ **Alvin:**_

 _Well you can tell_

 _by the way I use my walk_ *Alvin walks while dancing cheese balls to end of the counter*

 _I'm a Cheese Balls man_ *Alvin throws the bag to the table*

 _No time to talk_ *Alvin hops to the table*

 _Whether you're a brother_ *Alvin dances*

 _or whether you're a mother_ *Alvin dances*

 _You gotta love Cheese Balls_ *Alvin dances*

 _Gotta love Cheese Balls_ *Alvin dances*

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_ *Alvin stomps on the bag*

 _Get in my belly_ *The rest of us join Alvin at the table*

 _Cheese Balls, get in there_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_ *Alvin rips open the bag*

 _Stayin' alive_ *Alvin points to a pan hang above him. He then jumps up to it and kicks it down over the bag causing the cheese balls to burst out*

Alvin landed and said, "Bingo! Dinner, she's a-served." Alvin said. "Yay! Alright!" Theodore cheered as all 3 chipmunks collect cheese balls. "That's great Alvin." I giggled, "But this can't be dinner." I took a cheese ball away from Theodore. "Awwwwe, why not?" they asked. "Because it's not healthy nor filling enough. How about pizza?" I replied and the boys nodded. I walked to the other room to order the pizza.

Toby, who heard a crash, came running in. "Hey! What're you doing in here?" he asked, holding his game remote in his hand. "Uh, cheese ball?" Alvin said as if it were a question. I came back and said, "The pizza's coming boys. Hi Toby. Get a life yet?" I chuckled and so did the chipmunks. "Dude, let's go! Come on!" Toby's headset said. "Tom-bo, hey, hey, give me a second, real quick." Toby said into his microphone and lifted it out of the way.

"Alvin, I really, really need to focus right now because I am one knockout away from a heavyweight title." I rolled my eyes. "Toby, In the original movie, I'm not here to take care of the chipmunks. They wouldn't be eating right, going to bed too late." I told him, "But as a guardian, you have to put them first, not your video games. You really need to step it up." I rubbed Theo's head. "Ok, ok." Toby said.

"Can we play as well?" Simon asked with a charming smile on his face. "You know, I don't wanna hurt your feelings, but I also don't wanna see anybody get hurt, and there are gonna be fists of fury a-flying." Toby replied. "We can play Monopoly. We play Monopoly with Dave all the time." Theodore said. "Do you? That sounds fun, and we should do that sometime, but right now I gotta get back to floating like a butterfly and stinging like a bee. So..." said Toby and put his microphone back down to his mouth. " Hey, Tom-bo, you still there, buddy?" He left to go play his games.

Theodore frowned and dropped all his cheese balls. "Who needs Toby, Theodore? You got us!" Simon said. "Yeah, who needs Toby?" Alvin agreed. The doorbell rang. "That's the pizza. I'll get it. And Theo, we can play Monopoly after dinner if you like." I said and Theodore nodded. After I left the room, Alvin said, "Boys, right this way."

Alvin led them to a blender. He placed a bowl on top and they all got in. Alvin hit the button with a wooden spoon and they began to spin. Laughing and squealing the bowl spun faster. Alvin began to sing.

 _ **Alvin:**_

You spin me right round

 _ **All:**_

Baby right round

Like a record label

Right round, round, round

Ahhhhhhhh

The bowl spun so fast that the chipmunks were thrown up to where the pots hang. The room was spinning. "I'm gonna puke!" Alvin joked. he turned to his brothers and asked, "Do you know what Dave would say if he were here right now?" Simon and Theodore took a deep breath and screamed, "AALLLVVIIIINNNN!" on the top of their lungs. "Not bad. But I think it needs to come more from the belly." said Alvin, patting his belly. "AAALLLVVIIINNNN!" they all screamed and laughed.

I came running into the kitchen with the pizza and set it on the table. "What the heck?" I asked, "What happened here?" I took the chipmunks down from the hooks and set them on the table. "Uhh..." was the only response I got from them. I looked at the blender and laughed. "Oh, I see." I said, "But be careful. It's only fun until someone gets hurt." The chipmunks and I ate some pizza.

The phone rang. "Phone. Get it together. Be cool" Simon said and answered the phone. "Heelllooo?" Simon asked. "Yeesss?" asked Alvin. "Yeah, real cool, guys." I commented. " Boys, it's me." Dave was on the other line. We started to panic a little. "Dave!" we shouted. "Dave? As in, 'Dave'?" Alvin asked. "Well, I guess since you answered the phone, you haven't burned down the house yet." Dave joked. "Have a little faith, Dave." said Alvin. "Yeah." Theodore agreed, making his way to the phone. By accident, Theodore bumped into the pan used to open the cheese balls causing it to fall and crash on the floor.

Dave heard and became worried. "What was that?" he wondered. "Don't stress him out." Simon whispered. "That was Aunt Jackie. Yeah. She's making us a zesty five-course meal." Alvin chuckled nervously. "Really? Well, can I talk to her?" Dave asked. "She's practicing her pole dancing." Theodore lied. "Pole dancing? What happened to making dinner? Guys, what's going on?" Dave questioned. "Gotta go, Dave!" Alvin said. "Alvin, I'm not kidding." Dave told him. "Feel better." said Alvin. "AAALLVVIIINNN!" Dave yelled and Alvin hung up the phone. "Yep. Nobody does that better than him." Alvin says and we nodded in agreement.

* * *

At bed time, the chipmunks decided to sleep together in their favorite chair, like old times. I was chipmunk sized and sleeping with them, head rested on Alvin. Alvin had his arms and tail wrapped around me, like he usually did in 'The Nightmare Reality.' Theodore tossed and turned in his sleep. His eyes shot open and he sat up, breathing hard. Theodore decided to see Toby.

* * *

Theodore quietly went to Dave's room, where Toby was sleeping. Toby had fallen asleep playing video games. He still had his headset on and was holding his controller. Theodore hopped to the bed and tapped Toby to wake him. "Toby? Toby, wake up."

Toby woke up, startled. "Oh, sorry." Theo apologized. "Uh, no, that's... That's okay. What is it?" Toby asked, taking off his headset. "I-I had a nightmare." Theodore answered. "Oh, the nightmares. I hate the nightmares. What was it?" said Toby. "I dreamt we didn't have a family anymore." Theodore explained. "Oh, Theodore. Theodore, that couldn't happen. No, you guys are tight. Nothing could ever separate you." Toby assured him. Theodore felt better.

"Unless, like, an eagle swooped down from the sky and was like, caw-caw!" Toby said. "What?" Theodore got really scared. "And grabbed you and..." Toby cut himself off when he saw Theodore shaking and backing away. "Which... Which couldn't happen, ever. So why would you... Why would you ever think that that would ever happen? You know, cause the Eagles are in Philadelphia." Toby tried, but Theodore scurried off. "No, no!" he squealed. "Sweet dreams." Toby said.

* * *

Theodore scurried back to the living room, tears in his eyes. I heard the pitter-patter of his paws and looked around. "Theodore? C'mere." I held out my arms and Theodore jumped into them. "I had a nightmare." Theodore sniffled. "And let me guess. You went to Toby but he made it worse?" I asked and Theodore nodded.

"Well, you'll never lose our family and no eagles are going to take you away." I snuggled him. "Would you like to sleep with me, boo?" Theodore nodded, rubbing his eyes. I laid down with the green- clad chipmunk and threw the blanket over us. Theodore dug himself into my chest. And with that, we fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, we were all woken up by an alarm clock. Alvin went to Toby yelling, "Toby! Toby, make it stop!" Alvin shook the clock. Toby got out of bed and walked over to Alvin. "What are you doing?" he asked. There's something wrong with the clock!" Alvin shouted and hit the clock "It won't shut up! I can't sleep! AHHH!" Alvin pulled his hair with annoyance. "That's the point. It's an alarm clock. It helps you wake up early in the morning." Toby explained and shut off the clock.

"Why would anyone wanna wake up early?" Alvin asked. "Well, for school. You gotta be there by 8:00." Toby said. "In the morning?" Alvin questioned. "Look, I don't like getting up this early any more than you do. But we are in this together, Alvin. Sooner you get to school, sooner I get to come home and get back to sleep." said Toby and I rolled my eyes. "Ok, boys, get dressed, breakfast, brush teeth, and out the door. Let's get moving!" I said.

* * *

On the way out to the car, Theodore asked, "You mean, you don't stay with us at school?" I got in the car and the chipmunks jumped to the car window. "No, no, no, no, no. No, I've done my time, thank you very much." said Toby. "But school is fun, right?" asked Theodore. "Fun? Well, I guess maybe it's fun-ish." Toby chuckled, putting his coffee on top of the car to open the door.

"No, it is not fun!" Alvin said, " J took me to her school once. It was soo boring! Simon would probably like it though." "Oh..." Theodore said. Toby noticed his cat in a bush. "Hey, it's my cat! Hey, remember I was telling you? Hey! Hey! Hey, kitty. It's me. Remember?" The ginger colored cat hissed at him and scared the chipmunks and they fell from the window to my lap.

I shrank and put the seat belt on all of us. "I treated you good." Toby says and gets in the car. He drove off, forgetting that he left his coffee on the top of the car. "Since school doesn't start for me till next week, I'll come to school with you. I might be in and out though. I have to be in a certain scene of the movie that doesn't include you, but some new characters that I have to explain the movie/ fairy thing to." I said. "Ok, but what new characters?" Simon asked. "You're just going to have to wait and see." I giggled.

* * *

Toby dropped us off at West Eastman High school. "Okay, here we go. Enjoy your first day at school. See you around 3:00-ish." he said and we got out. "Ok..." Simon said. I had grown back to normal size. "You ready, guys?" I asked as we looked ahead. "We got this. This'll be a walk in the park." Alvin said.

* * *

"A chaotic and frightening walk in the park!" Alvin said as the 3 dodged people. I tried to pick them up but they scurried in different directions. "Hi, I'm Theodore. Hi, I'm Theodore. Hi, I'm Theodore." Theodore introduced himself to everyone he dodged. "Watch out!" Simon yelled. "Look out!" Alvin shouted and they pushed Theodore out of the way before got hit by a backpack on wheels.

Then they scurried again in different directions to avoid getting hit by a basketball. There was an eagle logo on the floor. (West Eastman's mascot was an eagle). "Eagle." Theodore gasped and backed up. "Go, Eagles!" the mascot came on a skateboard heading for Theodore. "Eagle!" Theodore screamed and ducked. The mascot went over him but flew down the stairs. The boys gathered at the stairs, watching the mascot crash. "That wasn't very fun-ish." Theodore commented. I caught up with them and hugged them. "Thank God you're ok. I'm carrying you guys around until you get the hang of it here." I told them and they nodded.

"Ah-hem." someone said from behind us and we turned around. "You must be our new students. I'm Dr. Rubin, the principal." she introduced herself. "And we're the Chipmunks." Theodore said and the chipmunks did a pose the did for one of their posters. "Yes, well, that would explain the fur and the bushy tails. And who are you?" Dr. Rubin asked me. "I'm J, their adoptive sister... kinda. It's uh complicated." I said. "I'm gonna be staying with them today. If that's alright." "Sure... uh, follow me lady and gentlemen." Dr. Rubin said. "Gentlemen?" Alvin asked. "You, baby. She's talking about you." I giggled and followed Dr. Rubin. "Oh, right." Alvin said.

* * *

"There was a minute left and we were down by two. And I'm like, 'Coach, I don't care if my leg's broken. Put me in. I can win this.'" said the leader of the football team, Ryan. "I never get tired of this story." said 1 of the girls. "So I hobble out, barely able to stand... Did I mention my leg was broken?" Ryan continued.

There was a knock on the classroom door, so the teacher answered it. "Miss Ortega." Dr. Rubin said. "Yes?" said Miss Ortega. "Good luck." Dr. Rubin says. "Thanks." Miss Ortega returned, "Hello, guys. Welcome to homeroom." she said to us. "Good to be here... I hope." Simon said as I walked into the room with them in my arms. "So this is a classroom." said Theodore. "I love the smell of zit cream in the morning." Alvin says and sniffs.

I set the chipmunks on the teacher's desk. "Hello, ladies." Alvin says. The girls went crazy. "Is that the chipmunks?!" One screamed. "I love you Alvin!" yelled another and they gathered around us. "Hi, I'm Theodore. Hi, I'm Theodore." Theodore repeated over and over. Simon covered Theodore's mouth. "Yes, he's Theodore, in case you missed it. And I am Simon." he said and all the girls giggled. "The name's Seville. Alvin Seville." Alvin took a girl's hand and kissed it. She felt as if she was dreaming.

"And J!" said 1 of the girls. "Wait, you know me? That's a first." I was surprised. "Well, you know how you said that you were gonna get word about you and the movie thing out so they know what to expect?" Alvin asked and I nodded, "I uploaded a video about you and some clips of you singing with us, because I felt really bad about hurting you." I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, baby." I said.

"So, can you shrink? Can you fly?" the girls asked. "Yeah, yeah. I can." I said, "I'm guessing you want me to show you?" I asked and the girls nodded. I shrank and sprouted wings and flew around. The girls 'ooed' and 'ahhed'. I grew back to normal size and put away my wings. "Wow! And is it true we're all in a movie?" a girl asked. "Yeah, I'm actually a big fan yours. Your real name is Brigit Mer and you are really famous. Though in this film, you have a minor part." I said.

"Somebody's gonna have to knock those guys down to size." Ryan said, jealous about lack of attention. "Well, that should be pretty easy. I mean, they're only 8 inches tall." Ryan's friend said. Ryan rolled his eyes and said, "I have dibs on J. She is hot!"

I told everyone I had to leave. "Awe." they said. "I'll be back. I just have to be in a scene right now. Take care of my boys!" I said. "We will." they said. I flew out the window, getting ready for the Chipette scene.

* * *

A woman that worked at Jett Records threw some garbage down the trash shoot. The garbage went to a dumpster in the basement, where Ian lived. "I had 15 cars. I mean, that's, like, five more cars than anybody really needs." said Ian, taking a used tea package from the dumpster. "I had seven maids. I had courtside seats to the Lakers. Even my maids had courtside seats to the Lakers." Ian put the tea package in a cup and filled it with hot water.

Then he walks over to a rat on the rim of the dumpster. "And now look at me. Look at me! Alvin and the Chipmunks! I lost everything. Except for my dignity. They can't take that away from me. And it's all because of them." Ian went on, looked at his radio, playing Alvin and the Chipmunks songs, and threw it in the trash. He spotted a muffin in the trash. "Hey. Breakfast." he said and took a bite from it.

* * *

"Now I run around hoping and praying that I can find other animals that can sing or dance. I mean... Wait a second. You don't sing, do you?" Ian asked the rat. The rodent took Ian's trash muffin and jumped into the dumpster. "Hey! Hey! That's my muffin! Give me my muffin, you dirty rat!" Ian jumped into the dumpster as well to get his muffin back. "I will get you, chipmunks!" Ian said, covered in trash, and took a bite from his muffin.

A delivery man from FedEx went to Jett Records to deliver a very important package. The FedEx package moved and a voice came from inside. "Girls, we gotta get out of here." Brittany said and the package containing the Chipettes jumped around. "Ugh, I can't see." said Jeanette. "OW! Not on my nose!" Eleanor complained. "My tail!" Brittany wailed. "Sorry." Jeanette apologized. "Move your Butt." said Brittany. "Ok," said Jeanette. "Who's squishing me?" Brittany asked and they bumped into a wall.

I was watching this from above and decided to help them. I dove down to the FedEx package. "Need a little help, girls?" I asked. "Oh, could you?" Jeanette asked. I got to my knees and pulled each of the girls out. "Thank you." they said. "You're welcome." I smiled. "Let us introdu-" Brittany was cut off. "No need, Britt. I already know who you are, the Chipettes. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor." I said and the girls backed up a little. "How? Who are you?" Brittany demanded and I explained everything.

The girls were stunned. "I always believed in fairies." Jeanette said with a dreamy smile on her face and her violet eyes sparkling. "No, Jeanette. That's ridiculous!" Brittany disagreed. "You know, your crushes said the exact opposite when I told them." I said. "They did?" the girls asked and I nodded. "What made them believe you?" wondered Eleanor. "Well, I saved Theo from getting hurt by a bunch of people. So I guess it was the magic and the wings." I answered.

"Show us your wings then." Brittany said. "You got it, Britt." I revealed my purple and blue wings. "Wow! They're my favorite colors." said Jeanette. " I know. Me too. Brittany, do you believe me now?" I asked and my wings disappeared. Brittany just nodded. "Great! I brought you welcoming gifts to the cast of the Squeakqual." I said and gave them each a box of their favorite colors. "Really?" Eleanor asked. "Thank you." Jeanette and Brittany say.

They opened their presents to find that they each got an outfit and a phone. "Oh my gosh! I love the dress! And I love the pink phone. Thanks girl!" Brittany said and hugged me out of excitement. "Yeah, thank you so much." said Jeanette hugged me too. Then Eleanor did the same. "I put my contact on. But, try on the dresses." I said and the girls nodded and put their new outfits on. "You girls are gorgeous." I said. The girls giggled. Jeanette even blushed. "Thank you." they said.

"Do you mind taking us to Jett Records?" Jeanette asked shyly. "You're already here, Jean. Turn around." I said and the girls turned around to find the Jett Records building behind them. "Oh my gosh. That's him. Ian Hawke." Brittany said. Ian was brushing his teeth in the fountain. "Now girls. I know that man, ok? He's mean and selfish and a liar. He's probably gonna just pick 1 of you as his favorite and toss the others aside." I told them. "Oh..." they said.

"I only want the best for you, but I can't tell you what to do. So if your hearts say go for it, by all means go ahead, but face the possible consequences when you don't do what he wants." I said. "I think we should try. Our career has to go somewhere." Brittany pointed out and her sisters agreed. "Alright, but be careful, ok? Text me how it went. I gotta get back to the boys. I'll see you soon." I said. "Bye, and thank you for everything." Jeanette said. "You're welcome. See ya round." I flew off.

The girls turned and hopped to Ian. "Um, Mr. Hawke?" Brittany asked. "That voice. I can't get it out of my head." Ian grumbled. "Hello? Mr. Hawke!" Brittany repeated herself. "That's not in my head. That's really happening." Ian said and walked around the fountain to fine 3 female chipmunks. "What do you want?" he asked. "We want to introduce ourselves." said Eleanor. "That's right. I'm Brittany, and this is my sister Eleanor." Brittany introduced. "Hello, sir. Such a pleasure to meet you." Eleanor said, politely." And I'm their sister Jeanette. Although I feel more like an Olivia, or sometimes a-" Jeanette says but was cut off by Brittany.

"Anyway, we're the Chipettes. And, well, we would just be so honored to have you represent us. You made Alvin and the Chipmunks stars. We wanna be stars, too." Brittany said and put her arm around Jeanette. "Yeah," agreed Jeanette. "And hang out with the Chipmunks!" Eleanor added, giggling. "Okay, now, listen, before we get all girly and giggly about this, just tell me one thing. You can sing, right?" said Ian and the girls huddled together, tails linked, getting ready to perform. "No, no, wait. Hang on. Not here. Why don't we take this meeting upstairs in my penthouse office?" Ian stopped them. "Sure! This is so exciting!" exclaimed Brittany. "We're really on our way now." agrees Jeanette and Ian opened the door for the Chipettes to go inside.

* * *

"Oh, my Gosh! Guys, can you believe it?" says Brittany as they hopped up the stairs to the top of the building. "Wow!" Jeanette and Eleanor exclaimed. "My first penthouse office!" Eleanor said and the Chipettes hopped to the top of the words 'Jett Records.' "Oh, my. The Hollywood sign." Brittany said, starring at the Hollywood sign.

"Thought you might like the view. So, ladies, tell me a little something about yourselves." Ian said and sat down at a desk. "Well, we grew up in a small town, population 300, and-" Brittany started. "Yeah? Really? That's fascinating. Great. Alright, impress me." Ian interrupted.

The Chipettes huddled together, tails linked. "1, 2, 3." they said before turning to Ian. They snapped their fingers and danced and sang.

 _ **All:**_

3 little birds

sat on the window

And they told me I don't need to worry

 _ **Brittany:**_

Uhh- huh

 _ **All:**_

Girl put your records on,

tell me your favorite song

you go ahead, let your hair down

 _ **Brittany:**_

Go ahead and let your hair down

 _ **All:**_

sapphire and faded jeans,

I hope you get your dreams,

just go ahead, let your hair down.

"Girls, girls, girls, girls. Guess who just became the number one Chipette fan in the whole dang world? Ian Hawke, that's who." Ian said excitedly. "Yay!" the girls exclaimed as they hopped to Ian. "So when can we meet the Chipmunks? That's an excellent question. And the excellent answer is, I don't really represent Alvin and the Chipmunks anymore." Ian said. "Oh no." said Eleanor. Jeanette remembered what I told them. "Did you do anything to them?" she asked, nervously. "No, of course not." Ian said, shocked by the question. "Then what happened?" asked Brittany, suspiciously.

"Oh, Classic tale. Sweet and innocent when I met them, and they had nothing. And then I work my butt off to make them rock stars, and they changed. Turned on me like bad cheese." Ian replied. "No!" said Brittany. "Oh, that's terrible." Jeanette agreed. "But we met their sister. J is nice and said a lot of good things about them." Eleanor said. "J? Sure, she always sticks up for them. But I guess she just doesn't realize how bad the chipmunks are." Ian explained.

"Bad?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, I mean, I treated Alvin like he was my own son, you know? And then he just goes and spits on me. Literally. He filled his chipmunk cheeks with saliva and just had at it. And don't even get me started about Simon." Ian said and Jeanette gasped. "But not Theodore, right?" Eleanor asked. "It's the cuddly ones you have to watch out for." Ian says. "Oh." Eleanor sighed sadly.

"But what are we talking about them for? Come on! They're over. Tired. Novelty act. Chipmunks who can sing." Ian pretended to yawn. "But girl chipmunks who can sing? Fasten your seatbelts!" Ian said excitedly. "Yay!" The girls squealed.

* * *

Back at the school, it was lunchtime and the chipmunks were talking to a bunch of girls. "So, I'm on Jay-Z's yacht, right? And I say, 'Jay, where's Beyoncé?' And he says, 'She's holding a plate full of Cheese Balls. Turn around.' And guess what? She was!" Alvin said and the girls laughed. "P.S., J left me in charge. Staying up till 10:00 every night. Ohh, yeah." said Simon and the girls giggled. "Hey, girls, look what I can do." Theodore said. He put a piece of chicken on 1 side of a fork, stepped on the other side, and caught the food in his mouth. "You are Theodorable." a girl said. "That's what J calls me." Theodore giggles.

I flew in and said, "Hey! Hi, guys!" I sat at the table. "Hi." everyone said. "How did it go?" Simon asked. "Good. Your guy's will meet them soon enough." I told them. "Tell us who they are!" Alvin said, jumping to my chest. "Nope, sorry." I giggled and set him down. "Awe please, please, please, ppllleeeaaasssee!" Alvin begged. "I can't, baby. You know that." I said and Alvin crossed his arms. "But I wanna know. Are they girls or boys? Are they chipmunks too? Are they nice?" Alvin asked me a bunch of questions. "I said no, Alvin." Alvin was getting on my nerves. "Why are you so stubborn?" he asked. "Why are you so annoying?" I shot back. "Ok, I'll wait." Alvin sighed, kinda hurt. "Good boy." I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

Ryan came over with his tray and pushed Alvin's tray off the table. "Oh, I am so sorry." he said, pretending like he meant it. "It's cool. No harm done." Alvin said. "Not yet. Girls? Please? Private conference." said Ryan. The girls sighed and left. I stayed. No way I'm leaving the boys with Ryan. "That means you too, beautiful." Ryan told me and I was disgusted. "No, whatever you wanna say to them, you can say to me." I said. "Don't worry. I have time to talk to you later." Ryan winked. "Not happening." I pushed him away. "I'll be watching." I whispered to the chipmunks and left.

"Listen up, rock stars." Ryan started. "If you talk to those girls again, you're dead." Alvin looked almost as if he was amused by the threatening. "If you look at those girls again, you're dead." On the other hand, Simon and Theodore seemed intimidated by it. "If you even think about those girls... Are you thinking about them?" Ryan asked. "Well, I am now!" Alvin said. "That's it. You're dead!" Ryan tried to grab them. "Run!" Alvin shouted and hopped away. I went after them. "Xander! Come on!" Ryan says and the group of bullies chased them. "Get back here, you dirty rats!"

The chipmunks slid down the railing to the stairs. "Hang ten, bros!" Alvin said. At the bottom, Simon screeched, "Scatter!" and the boys went in different directions. "Oh, Ryan! Hey, slowpokes! Catch me if you can!" Alvin shouted and ran back up the stairs. "You're dead, fur ball." Ryan chased him. to a bench and was soon cornered. "Not!" Alvin jumped away before the bullies charged at him. "It's wedgie time!" he said and gave Ryan and Xander wedgies. "My butt!" Ryan shouted as they screamed with pain.

Alvin escaped and hopped to my arms. I snuggled him and kissed his forehead. "Alvin, you're ok." I said. "Yeah, and I gave them the wedgies of a lifetime!" Alvin said and we both laughed. "We gotta find the others." I said and Alvin nodded, "Let's go!" he said and we ran off.

* * *

Theodore hid behind a bench and caught his breath. He turned to see a giant statue of an eagle. "Oh boy." he said, "Eagle." Then he screamed and ran away from it. "Eagle! Eagle!" he squealed. Then the bullies found him. "Get them!" Theodore ran away from them. "Bully! Bully!" he cried. Simon ran into the bathroom and the bullies followed him. Theodore got away.

"Gotcha!" Ryan grabbed Simon and held him by his tail. "Guys, wait, wait. Time out!" Simon said. Simon was carried into a stall. "It's swirly time!" Ryan dangled Simon over the toilet. "Come on, come on, guys. This is so 1980s." Simon said. Xander flushed the toilet and Simon screamed. "Please! Please!" he entreated. Simon's head was dipped into the toilet and pulled out. "Oh, man! Come on." Simon spit out water and fixed his glasses. "That's a good look for you." Ryan said sarcastically. "Thank you." Simon was dropped into the toilet head first. The bullies laughed and left.

* * *

Alvin and I were looking for Simon and Theodore when we heard someone say "Can't swim. Help!" Alvin and I looked at each other and said, "Simon!" We followed Simon's call for help and it led us to the bathroom. "Wait here. I'll get him." said Alvin. "I'm coming too." I argued. "You can't go in there." Alvin looked at me like I was nuts. "You've been in the girls' room before." I said and Alvin blushed. "I had to pee I... Alright c'mon." he said and I transported in so no one would see me.

We looked in all the stalls. "J, this one." Alvin pointed to Simon in a toilet. I scooped him out and dried him off. "You ok?" I asked and put on his glasses. "Well, considering that you just saved me from drowning in a toilet, I'm, uh, pretty good." Simon replied. "But you realize you're in the guys' room, right?" I rolled my eyes. "And you realize I just saved you from drowning in a toilet, right?" I asked. "Good point." Simon said. "How you gonna get outta here without anyone seeing you?" he asked. "Same way I got in." I said and transported out with the chipmunks in my arms.

* * *

"Ugh! J, I hate when you do that. It makes my ears pop." Simon wined. Alvin jumped out of my arms and said, "I'll be right back." he started around the corner, in search of the bullies. Simon hopped after him. "Alvin! Alvin! We're not going to solve anything with violence." Simon told him.

"It's the fatty-ratty!" Ryan said, poking Theodore, who was holding onto a lock on a locker. "Cut it out!" says Theodore. "This rat has serious junk in the trunk." Ryan poked him again. "Yeah, little fatty!" Xander agreed. "Stop it!" Theodore said. "He jiggles when I poke him." Ryan chuckled. We all got very, very angry. Simon forgot what he said about 'violence doesn't solve anything'. Alvin and Simon went for it and beat them up. "Oh my God! No wonder they never put this in the movie!" I said to myself.

 _ **(*Not on Camera*)**_

"That's for calling Theo fat!" Alvin yelled. "I'll climb inside of you and build a nest if my head is dunked in a toilet again!" Simon shouted. "Mommy!" Ryan screamed. When Alvin and Simon were done with them, Ryan came over to me. "We just got beat up, and you didn't do anything about it?" he asked. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You're right." I pretended to act all sweet and apologetic. Ryan smiled, thinking he's got me right where he wants me. Then I kicked him where the sun don't shine and he fell to the floor. "And that's for flirting with me!"

 _ **(*Back on Camera*)**_

We were asked to see the principle as well as the bullies. We were waiting outside Dr. Rubin's office while she spoke with the bullies first. "Simon, does this make my but look smaller?" Theodore asked, pulling his sweater down. "Theodore, your butt looks fine. Those guys are just jerks." Simon replied. "Yeah, I love you just the way you are, boo." I patted Theodore's head and he smiled. "Thanks. "Ryan and Xander came out of the office. Simon and I folded our arms and glared at them. Theodore backed up. Alvin growled and barked at them and they ran away. Dr. Rubin stepped out. "Lady and gentlemen?" she called us in.

Once settled in her office, Dr. Rubin began to speak. "You threatened to climb inside of him and build a nest." she said. "That was out of line. Um, I'm not even sure that's physically possible." Simon explained. "It's not, sweetie." I told him and rubbed his head. "I should suspend all 3 of you." Dr. Rubin said. "Please do." Alvin hit a bobble head causing it to bobble. The boys seemed to go into a trance, watching the bobble head. Dr. Rubin stopped the bobble head, slightly startling the chipmunks, and laid it down.

"Instead, I have a better idea. Due to budget cutbacks, we are in jeopardy of losing our beloved music program." she began. "That's awful." Simon commented. "I know. But there is one small ray of hope. Every year the district sponsors a music competition. And the winner's school receives $25,000. If we win, we can save our program." she continued. "And you want us to perform?" Simon asked. "Cause I didn't think you were a fan." Alvin added.

"Why don't you sleep on it?" Dr. Rubin reached for a shelf, revealing an Alvin and the Chipmunks tattoo on her arm. "Wait a minute! What is that? That's us!" Alvin exclaimed. "Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait!" Simon says. "I look skinny." Theodore said and I giggled. "Promise me that you won't say anything. A principal has a certain image to uphold, and if the faculty ever found out about this, I could..." Dr. Rubin said and then laughed with excitement. "I just cannot believe that you're actually sitting in my office. I have all of your CDs. I even went to see you last year in Denver. That's where I got this. It was my birthday. And I was like, "Oh! The Chipmunks! Ahh!" The chipmunks saw this woman was just overly obsessed and felt a little uncomfortable.

After she calmed herself down, Dr. Rubin asked, "So what do you say? Will you represent our school?" Alvin thought for a minute. "Honestly, suspension still sounds pretty good to me." he said and Simon rolled his eyes. "Come on, Alvin. What do you say? One for all and 4 for one!" Theodore said and pulled us closer (I shrunk beforehand). "Well put, Theodore. Very well put." said Simon. "Wait. Me too?" I asked. "Of course! You're one of us!" Theodore said. "Yeah, and we could always use a good female voice." Simon agreed. "A freakin' awesome female voice!" Alvin added. "Thank you." I giggled.

"So it's settled. Contact us. Go Eagles!" Dr. Rubin said and Theodore freaked out. "Eagles? Where?" Theodore jumped and hugged me tightly. "There are no eagles, boo. The eagle is just the school mascot." I rubbed Theodore's back to calm him. "Ok." he said. Alvin crossed his arms and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Alvin?" I asked. "I-I'm not jealous!" he told me. "I never said that." I giggled and Alvin blushed. "Alright. Just, uh, me next, ok?" he asked. "Sure, baby." I giggled.

* * *

"Ah, the penthouse level." Ian said, walking out of the elevator with the Chipettes sitting on his briefcase. The girls spotted a small dog with its owner. "Isn't that that Chihuahua? You know, from the movie?" Brittany asked Ian. Ian turned to look at the dog. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, it... I mean, yeah, of course it is. A lot of big names live here." he lied to keep the girls interested. "Hola. Como esta?" Eleanor waved to the Chihuahua. "I must have his autograph." Brittany said. "You wanna be a star? Act like a star. Alright? You don't get autographs, you give them." Ian told her. "Oh, uh, right." she said.

"Hey, look, over there! There're a couple of the Jonas Brothers." Ian fibbed to distract the girls so he could flip a sign that said 'New luxurious lofts model B this way ='. The girls gasped. "Where?" Brittany asked. "I don't see them." said Jeanette. "Here we are! Okay!" Ian said and put his briefcase down. "Let's scoot in to my apar-" Ian checked his pocket, pretending like he's looking for his keys. "What? Did I... Darn it! Darn it to heck!" Ian said. "What's wrong?" Brittany asked. Ian bent down to the Chipettes level. "Girls, I apologize, but I seem to have left my keys back in my office. What if one of you were to shoot through that mail slot and open it up from the inside, huh?" he told them, pointing to the mail slot.

"Oh, I'll do it." Eleanor volunteered and tried to go through the slot, but got stuck. "I'm stuck!" she said. "All right, I got ya. I got ya." Ian pulled on Eleanor as she struggled. "Ow! Not so hard!" Eleanor said. Ian pulled her out and she fell to the floor. "Might wanna lay off the nuts." he said. "Oh." Eleanor says, her feelings hurt. "Alright, how about you, Glasses? You're in better shape. Wanna go?" Ian asked Jeanette. "Uh, I'm not that great at things like this." she responded, timidly. "I got it." Brittany easily slid through the slot and opened the door. "Yes!" Ian said and they went inside.

Ian turned on the light. "Oh, impressive!" said Eleanor. "Nice!" Brittany says. " Gee willikers!" Jeanette exclaimed and the girls hoped to a stripped bench. "Stripes!" she said. "Oh, snazzy!" Eleanor agreed. Then they jump to some circle chairs. "Circles!" Jeanette squealed. "This is the best tree house ever!" said Eleanor and the Chipettes hopped on to a piano. "A red piano." Brittany twirls excitedly and takes a look around. "Is this a dream? Somebody pinch me." The girls hopped to the piano bench. "This is way better than a tree." Said Jeanette. "I just love a penthouse view." Brittany says and they all look out the window into the night. "Nice one, Hawke." Ian said to himself. "Yeah? You like it?" he asked the girls. "Do I?" Eleanor said. "I live here." Ian is such a liar! "It's beautiful!" Eleanor complemented.

* * *

"Last time we visited Meerkat Manor, a rival group called the Commandos was making large inroads into the Whiskers' territory." the TV said. Theodore was watching Meerkat Manor. Simon and I were cleaning up. Simon sniffed a dirty sock and pushed it off the coffee table. "Toby!" he grumbled. " I thought Alvin was messy. This is literally disgusting. I feel like I'm living in a dumpster." Simon moved a half-eaten apple out of his way. "Simon, it's Meerkat Manor. Watch with me." said Theodore.

"You know, you're right. You're right. I just need to relax. Maybe that'll ease my nerves a little." Simon went to sit on a chair when something crunched when he sat down. "What is this? What... You've got to be joking. A taco? In a blanket? Toby!" I gasped. "Oh, ew!" I used some magic to clean up the place. I sat down to watch TV with my boys. They hopped to my lap.

* * *

We were all playing bowling on the Wii. It was Toby's turn. "Ladies and gentlemen, going for his turkey, it's the Tobester. Come on, baby!" Toby said and Got yet another strike. "Woo-hoo! Yes!" he sat down on the couch. "No problem. Watch and learn, my friends." Alvin said and swung the remote. He lost grasp of it and it hit the TV, cracking the screen. "Oops! Well, it looks like it's time to play my second favorite game. Hide the Broken TV from Dave. You wanna play?" Alvin said nervously. Toby walked over to the TV. "No!" Toby responded. "Go easy on him, taco boy. This day's been bad enough already." Simon defended. "Yeah, and I can fix it, see?" I fixed the TV with a little magic.

"Oh, I think I see what's going on. You guys have been having some problems at school?" Toby asked, sitting back on the couch. "No. Not really. Unless you consider getting your head dumped into a public toilet a problem." Simon said and I rubbed his head, supporting him. "Oh, swirlies are the worst." Toby said and Simon gave him a questioning look. "At least that's what I've heard. Because there's no way that I could possibly know that on a personal level." Toby recovered. "Uh-huh," I said, not buying it. "Toby, what was school like for you?" Theodore asked and Toby went into a flashback.

 _ **~Toby's Flashback~**_

 _Back when toby went to high school, he was a complete nerd. He was always bullied and he's been given many swirlies in his time. Notes that say things like 'Pinch me' were stuck on to his back so many people would pinch him. And the worst part is that he was usually bullied and humiliated in front of his crush, who is currently known as Miss Ortega. Toby always failed miserably at dodge ball. Of course he was usually distracted by Miss Ortega. Sometimes, he'd even get knocked out!_

 _ **~End of Toby's Flashback~**_

"Toby? Toby!" Theodore shouted. "What? Oh, what was school like for me? In a word, awesome. But, you know, that's cause I was, like, extremely popular." Toby lied. "Is that why you still live with your grandma?" Simon asked. "And refer to yourself as 'the Tobester'?" Alvin wondered. "And go 'pyu-pyu-pyu' all day?" Theodore questioned. "Yeah, if by popular, you mean a guy who was always bullied, given swirlies, having notes stuck on your back to your back to pinch you, and being knocked out playing dodge balls, then yeah, you were suuuper popular." I said sarcastically and the chipmunks snickered.

"How-" Toby asked. "You're in a movie with a flashback. Plus, I'm a fairy. I used a flashback spell that I used on Alvin once." I explain. "What was Alvin's flashback?" Toby asked. "Uh, I'd rather not talk about it." Alvin said, breathing heavily. "Yeah, we don't really like to remember it. So, um, let's move on." I said, stroking Alvin, comforting him. "You are such a liar! You were a nerd!" Alvin said, pushing through the moment. "Ha, ha, ha! Bedtime!" Toby said and we all got changed and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, the alarm clock went off and I sprang up. The chipmunks were gone. I knew where they were, but I knew toby was supposed to find him so I went to him, who was still sleeping. "Toby, get up!" I shook him and he got up from bed. Toby blushed and I giggled. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxers with hearts in front of a girl. "You know; Dave did the same thing. But don't worry about it. I almost live here. I'm used to this." I told him and he shook it off. "Alvin? Alvin, wake up and turn off the alarm!" Toby called. "Alvin! Alvin, I'm not kidding! I'm not kidding, buddy. Turn it off!" Toby went to the chipmunks' room to look for them. "Guys! Guys..." they weren't there and Toby got worried. He turned off the clock. "Boys, this isn't funny." he said, "J, do you kn-" Toby was cut off by me. "Toilet." I said. "What?" Toby asked. "Check the toilet." I told him.

Toby and I went to the bathroom. "Hello. Humane Society? Yes. I need help. A man is after us. He wants to take us to a terrible place." We heard Alvin's voice from the toilet and we lifted the lid on top. "School!" Alvin told a phone and I laughed. "Out!" Toby ordered. "Have a heart, huh?" said Simon. "Have a heart? Dave wants you to go to school, so you're going." Toby said. "It's not that bad." I told them. "Yeah, well, don't worry about picking us up at 3:00. We'll get a ride. In a hearse!" Alvin argued. "Oh, Alvin. You're so over dramatic." I said, cradling the chipmunks. "No, I'm not! Simon could've drowned if we didn't fish him out of that toilet!" Alvin disagreed and Simon nodded. "Guys, guys, come on. Look, trust me. The second day is never as bad as the first." Toby said.

* * *

It was gym at school and they were playing dodge ball. I was watching from the bleachers. Ryan was trying to hit the chipmunks and hurt them. "Glasses! Glasses! You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" Simon asked as he and his brothers dodged the balls. Ryan hit Simon hard and he flew into the wall. "Right in the pancreas." Simon said as he fell to his stomach and his glasses came off. Theodore was also hit and thrown into the wall next to Simon. "Call... the nurse." he said and sank to the floor. "Oh, boys!" I flew to them, dodging many balls. I scooped them up and brought them to the bleachers, where I cuddled and comforted them.

Alvin was still out there. "Come on, Alvin! Remember your five D's! Dodge, duck, dip, dive and dodge!" he told himself as he kept avoiding balls. We cheered for Alvin. Ryan got everyone out except Alvin. "You're next, fur ball." he told Alvin. "You talking to me? You talking to me? I'm the only one here, so you must be talking to me." Alvin said. I giggled and kept cheering for Alvin. Ryan threw the ball at him and hit threw him back. "Awe." Simon, Theodore, and I said. "Oh yeah!" Xander exclaimed. "I got him!" said Ryan. "Oh, boo-ya!" Alvin held the ball in his paws and we cheered. "Unbelievable. He caught it. You're out, man." Xander told Ryan. The bell rang and Alvin threw down the ball. "And the fat lady, she's a-singing." Alvin said, making his way to us.

"Dude's got hands." Ryan's commented. " I think they're paws, actually." Xander corrected. "Whatever. We can definitely use him on the team." Ryan said and walked over to Alvin. "Hey, fur ball! How would you like a spot on the football team?" he asked. "Football, moi?" Alvin questioned. "Gotta say, you're good. I'm gonna let you hang out with us at lunch. That is, if you wanna be on the team." Ryan offered and he and Xander bent down. "Interesting proposition." Alvin said. " Alvin?" Theodore called and Alvin looked in our direction. "Uh, let me get back to you on that." Alvin told Ryan. "This is a one-time offer. Don't take too long to think it over." Ryan says and he and Xander leave the gym. We went over to Alvin [I was chipmunk sized because I was tending Theodore's boo-boos]. Alvin pulled us close and said, "Right! Like I would ditch my brothers and sister just to become the first chipmunk ever to play on an actual varsity football team. Fat chance!" Alvin said unconvincingly.

* * *

It is now lunch time. "The stadium is pandemonium! It's fourth and goal. It's up! It's up! And he catches it! The crowd goes crazy!" Alvin played with a grape as if it were a football. "Yay! Go Alvin!" I giggled. Simon rolled his eyes and continued to play chess with some friends. "Pssst. Hey." Ryan said to get Alvin's and my attention. Simon noticed and asked. "Me?" Ryan shook his head and pointed to Alvin and me. "Alvin, J, I think the super-cool jock table is paging you." Simon told us.

"I ain't going over there. Ryan just wants to flirt with me and I am not interested. Like na to the ni to the no, no, no!" I said. "Yeah, why would I go over there? Like I really need to worry about being popular. Hello? Talking chipmunk? Huh? World-famous rock star? Guy with his own plush doll? Guys, I'm on pajamas! Not to toot my own horn, but beep a beep a beeep! C'mon. It's laughable." Alvin said and Simon, Theodore, and I were a little bothered by it.

"Just go, Alvin." Simon said. "Really? You mean it?" Alvin asked, excitedly. "Yeah," Theodore replied. "Go ahead," I said. "Thanks! I'll be right back!" Alvin hopped to the cool-guy table. "What up, dudes?" Alvin asked. "What's up, little man? Welcome to the cool table." said Ryan and fist bumped Alvin. "Yeah! Bring it. Yeah! Pound the paw." Alvin fist bumped everyone at the table. "Hey, where's J?" Ryan asked. "Ok, for this to work, you gotta stop hitting on my sister." Alvin said and Ryan put his arms up in a surrender position.

* * *

Alvin worked out with the football team. "I want it! I got it! I got it! I... he said, trying to lift a tiny weight. Then he dropped it. "Don't got it." I came over to him. "Try again, baby. You'll get it." I encouraged and kissed his cheek. Alvin enjoyed it until he heard the other guys laugh at him. Alvin blushed. "Alvin, you alright, baby?" I asked. "Don't call me that! And no more kisses. I'm 14, Jeez!" he snapped and I was hurt. "I- uh ok. See ya later, I guess." I quickly walked out of the fitness center. "J I-" Alvin felt bad but he did it for his reputation.

* * *

"I think he's cute." one girl said. "Me, too." another agreed. "Toss." Alvin said and Ryan threw a grape into the air. "And he's up." Alvin jumped up and caught the grape in his mouth. All the guys and girls cheered. Alvin bowed and blew kisses to the girls. "Hey Alvin!" a girl said. "Call me." Alvin replied and winked. We were at pretty much the loser table. Even though I knew I could just go there anytime I felt like it, I decided to stay with Simon and Theodore because they are not jerks!

* * *

"Bernie, I'm telling you, the Chipmunks are old news. I got the next big thing. Singing female chipmunks." Ian said to his phone, walking out of the elevator and to 'his' apartment. The phone hangs up. "Hello? Bernie? Hello?" Ian got frustrated. He picked up the newspaper and took a look at it. "God! What part of "singing 'female chipmunks' don't these people understa-" The newspaper had a picture of the Chipmunks and was titled, _West Eastman enters the Chipmunks in 'Music Mania.'_ "Girls, we're going to school." Ian said to himself.

Ryan threw 3 grapes into the air and Alvin caught all of them in his mouth. "And he's up and he scores!" he exclaimed. Simon and I came to their table to talk to Alvin. Simon hopped to the table. "Hey! What up, S, J?" Alvin greeted and tried to give us high-fives, but we ignored it. "Don't hate on the high-five." Alvin said and looked at Ryan, indicating he wanted us to act cool for his new friends. "Yeah. High-five." Simon gave Alvin an unenthusiastic high-five and so did I. "Yay, ok." I said plainly. "I know you guys have been busy with your sporting endeavors and whatnot, but I can really use your help at home." Simon told Alvin.

"No can do. Ry-dog is gonna teach me how to get pretty girls to do my homework." Alvin returned. "What? that's wrong, Alvin. Just asked for help or you could actually try studding for once! These guys are a bad influence on you." I said disapprovingly. "And you promised Theodore we'd hang out. We are watching Meerkat Manor tonight. No pretty girls." Simon agreed. "Dude, I can't swing it today, bro." Alvin told Simon. "That's what you say every day, Alvin." I said. "And need I remind you it's your day to do the laundry?" Simon asked. "Yeah, don't think I'm just gonna do it. I am not your live in maid!" I folded my arms.

"You better listen to your parents, Alvin. You don't wanna get grounded. Ohh!" Ryan burned us and attempted to throw his apple into the garbage, but it missed. "Are you going to pick that up?" Simon asked, unimpressed. "Are you going to make me?" Ryan snapped. "I'm just going to elegantly show you how it's done." Simon said and hopped to the apple. "Simon..." Alvin tried. He didn't want us to embarrass him. Simon threw the apple up, rolled it across his shoulders and spun it on his finger. "On the glass." he said and threw it in the trash, facing backwards. "And you call yourself a jock." Simon said. "Yay, Simon! You show 'em!" I giggled and clapped my hands. Simon hopped off and the guys laughed at Ryan.

"You just got owned by a nerd!" Xander chuckled. "Yeah, well, he's my nerd. Hm!" I said and turned around to follow Simon. Alvin chuckled nervously. "My brother, he's a real jokester. Always kidding. And J, she-" Alvin started. "Is really hot!" said Ryan, as if he was in a dream and Alvin rolled his eyes. "Anyhoo, see you guys in class." Alvin hopped of the table to find us. The guys continued to laugh at Ryan. Ryan took his Jeremy's pudding. " Hey, that's my pudding." he pouted. "It's my pudding." Ryan said. I came back and took the pudding before he put it in his mouth. "My pudding. You don't deserve it." I ate it as I went to join the boys.

* * *

"Why are you trying to embarrass me in front of my friends?" Alvin asked us. (I shrank to chipmunk size before Alvin came). "Are you kidding me? They're the ones you should be embarrassed by." Simon said and I nodded with agreement. "Good luck with the show, guys." a girl says, putting up a poster for the show. "Front row seats. Can't wait." another said.

Theodore, who was helping with the posters, hopped over to us. "So? What song are we gonna sing?" he asked and Alvin made his thinking face. "No pressure, but the whole school is counting on us." Simon pointed out as we continued walking down the hall. "Relax. It's like Ryan says, who's gonna beat singing chipmunks?" Alvin asked. "Uh, how about girl singing chipmunks?" I wondered. "Huh?" They asked me and I pointed ahead.

The Chipmunks starred as the Chipettes shut their lockers. When the Chipettes saw the Chipmunks, they stared into each other's eyes. Alvin and Brittany, Simon and Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor, love was in the air. I could literally hear the song ' _I want to know what love is'_ in the background. Alvin was drooling. I quickly wiped his mouth with my finger and he didn't even notice! And luckily, neither did Brittany.

The bell rang and I grew to normal size so I could pick up the boys before they were trampled. Brittany pulled her sisters away. "That Simon is dreamy!" said Jeanette. "I think Theodore was looking at me." Eleanor said. "Yeah, I know. But, guys, remember what Ian said? We can't trust them." Brittany sighed. "What about J? Can we trust her?" Jeanette asked. "We can. We can. J hasn't given us a reason not to and neither has Ian. If fact, we need to help her. Ian said she doesn't realize how bad the boys are so let's convince her," said Brittany and her sisters nodded.

"Wow!" The boys said. "J, you gotta tell me. Are they the new characters?" Alvin asked. "Yeah, they are. The Chipettes. Pink: Brittany, Purple: Jeanette, and Green: Eleanor." I told them and they sighed, love-struck. "But, there's a catch. They're with Ian and they don't know how bad he is. Ian told them horrible things about you guys, but, luckily, I'm still on their good side. We need to do everything in our power to save them. Got it?" I explained. "Got it." they returned.

* * *

We were practicing for the show. Miss Ortega was playing the piano as we sang. Dr. Rubin was watching. I was chipmunk size, sing beside them on top of the piano.

 _ **All:**_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Get up, get up_

 _Let's go won't you follow me_

 _Let's go won't you follo-_

 _ **J:**_

 _Go won't you follow me._

The chipmunks trailed of as I kept singing. When I noticed they stopped singing, I blushed and stopped singing as well. I was very shy to sing alone. Miss Ortega stopped playing the piano. "What happened?" she asked. The boys sighed, thinking of their crushes. "I never thought I'd say this, but pink is my new favorite color." Alvin announced, like he was in a daze. "Her glasses were quite fetching." Simon recalled, day dreaming. "She's like a beautiful green gumdrop." Theodore said, sitting down. I giggled at how in love my brothers were. "Okay, well, if you guys wanna do this, you have to pay attention." Miss Ortega also found it amusing.

"Maybe this is a good time for us to take a break." Dr. Rubin suggested. "Good call. Take five." Miss Ortega said and left the piano. "She's right. We need to focus, fellas." Simon noted. "Right," Theodore agreed. Dr. Rubin pulled out her phone and said, "This is for my screensaver." The boys posed for the selfie but I was reluctant to be in the picture, for I wasn't a real member of the Chipmunks. They noticed this and pulled me into the shot. "Cheese Balls!" Theodore said and the picture was taken.

Toby found us. "Hey, you guys! Hey. You guys ready to go? Cause I got a lot of important stuff to do at home." he said, pretending to have a game controller in his hands to show that by 'important stuff' he means video games. "You must be their guardian." Dr. Rubin said. "That I... That I am. Yes, I am." Toby said. "Not *fake coughs* even *fake coughs* close *fake coughs*" I said and put on an innocent smile. The chipmunks snickered and Toby rolled his eyes. Dr. Rubin was just confused.

Toby shook Dr. Rubin's hand. "Hi, how are you? How are you, Dr. Rubin? I know that because I went to school here a few years ago. I don't know if you remember me. Toby Seville? Probably not." he said and Dr. Rubin thought about it. Miss Ortega came in and noticed her old peer. "Toby? No way! Hi! Hey, no braces. Your teeth look great." she said. "You... I... Thank you. I appreciate... I did. I did. I did get my braces off cause they were just... " Toby stuttered and backed up. He crashed into some drums and trumpets in which he broke. "Oh, uh… Ohh! Ohh! Ok." he pretended to play the broken trumpet and Miss Ortega smiled. "That is why they have me." I said and Dr. Rubin nodded. "That... You know what, I know a guy who actually... Who works on drum heads. So that's very good. I'll be in the car, guys. So.." Toby ran off. "Somebody's in love." Alvin commented. "That aside, we're going to replace everything. Chipmunk's honor." Simon promised.

Ian strolls on in. "Yes, the old false-modesty suck-up routine." he said. "Ian Hawke?" Alvin, Theodore, and I asked. " thought I smelled a rat." Simon added. "May I help you, Mr. Hawke?" Dr. Rubin asked. "Well, I was wondering if I could help you. I just heard about your musical competition, and I just skedaddled down here as quick as I could to volunteer my girls." Ian replied. "The Chipettes." I whispered to the chipmunks, who nodded. "Well, that's very thoughtful of you, but I've already made up my mind." said Dr. Rubin. "Well, perhaps this will change your mind. Girls?" Ian called out the Chipettes. The Chipettes hopped up to a big drum on stage. They were surprised to see the Chipmunks again so soon and gasped. "Curtains!" Ian called and got off stage. The girls sang and danced to _Hot 'N' Cold._

 _ **Brittany:**_

 _You change your mind_

 _Like a girl changes cloths._

 _ **All:**_

 _I should know That you're no good for me_

 _Cause you're hot then you're cold_

 _ **Brittany:**_

 _(Ohh)_

 _ **All:**_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then you're out_

 _You're up then you're down_

 _You're wrong when it's right_

 _It's black and it's white_

 _We fight, we break up_

 _We kiss, we make up_

 _(You) You don't really want to stay, no_

 _(You) But you don't really want to go-o_

 _You're hot then you're cold_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then you're out_

 _You're up then you're down_

Ian made it so everyone in the school could hear the Chipettes. Many students gathered in the music room. "Wow! They're good!" Theodore commented. "Good? They're astounding!" Simon complemented.

 _ **All:**_

 _Cause you're hot then you're cold_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then you're out_

 _You're up then you're down_

 _You're wrong when it's right_

 _It's black and it's white_

 _We fight, we break up_

 _We kiss, we make up_

 _(You) You don't really want to stay, no_

 _(You) But you don't really want to go-o_

 _You're hot then you're cold_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then you're out_

 _You're up then you're down_

 _ **Brittany:**_

 _Yeah!_

Everyone applauded, including me. Ian got back on stage. "My good people of West Eastman, you have just witnessed the debut of the Chipettes." he announced and everyone clapped again. "Thank you. Thank you." The girls said. "So?" Ian asked the principle. "They were splendid, but as I said before, I have made my decision." she answered. "Oh no." Jeanette said. "Britt." Eleanor said sadly. "I see. You've made _your_ decision. I don't mean to speak out of school, Doctor, but in the true spirit of democracy, which our great, wonderful country was founded upon, I say let the people vote. Let them choose! One person, one vote. I say, let us vote!" Ian argued, walking up to the students gathered in the doorway.

"Let us vote! Let us vote! Let us vote! Let us vote! Let us vote! Let us vote! Let us vote! Let us vote!" Everyone chanted, including me. "What are you doing?" Alvin whispered to me. "What it seems fair and I want to stay on their good side. Sue me." I said and the Chipmunks rolled their eyes. "Please, don't be a fascist granny. Let freedom ring, Doctor." Ian says as the students continue to chant. Dr. Rubin held up her finger to silence the students. "You make a persuasive case, Mr. Hawke. Alright, here's what I'm going to do. This Friday, each group will perform one song in front of the student body." she gave in. "Yes!" Brittany and Eleanor shout. "Alright!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Whoever gets the most applause will represent the school." Dr. Rubin finished. "What?!" Alvin asked. "Yes!" Eleanor hugged Brittany. "Thank you." says Jeanette. Brittany hugged both her sisters. "We did it!" she said.

I flew up to them. " That was great, girls! Congratulations and good luck!" I said. "Thanks!" they said excitedly. "Can we talk?" Brittany asked. "Sure, tomorrow. I gotta practice with the munks. They want me to perform with them. I hope that doesn't bother you that I'm competing against you." I said. "No, no it doesn't bother us." Jeanette said sportingly. "Great! thank you." I say. "I didn't know you could sing." Eleanor said. "I can, just not as great as the rest of you." I said. "I'm sure you're great," said Jeanette. "Would you sing something for us?" Brittany asked. "Uh, I'm kinda shy to sing without the boys." I replied, playing with my hair. "It's ok. I know what you mean." Jeanette sympathized. I saw Alvin about to pick a fight with Ian. "Ha! In your face!" said Ian. "Uh, girls, text me cause I gotta go." I said. "But we never got a chance to- ok, bye." said Brittany. "Bye!" Jeanette and Eleanor said as I flew over to the boys. "It is on like Donkey Kong!" Alvin snapped and tried to attach Ian. Simon, Theodore, and I managed to stop him though.

* * *

"The Meerkat huddle together at the end of a traumatic day to reaffirm their family bond. The Whiskers are gonna have to rely on each other more than ever." said the TV. The Chipmunks were watching Meerkat Manor together on their chair. I was their size and already sleeping, head rested on Simon. Simon rubbed my head as he watched TV. I smiled and put my arms around Simon, still sleeping, which seemed to upset Alvin. "It's weird. She usually falls asleep on me." Alvin said, jealous. "Yeah, well, maybe she's still hurting from the way you've been treating her lately." Simon said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She was embarrassing me! J shouldn't treat us like babies anymore!" Alvin defended.

"I like her cuddles and kisses." Theodore commented. "As do I, and you know you like it too." Simon added. "No I don't! I don't like to be cuddled, and I don't like when she calls me 'baby' either! I don't!" Alvin protested and turned his back to his brothers, crossing his arms. I tried to make it seem like I didn't hear anything, but Simon noticed his chest becoming wet from tears streaming from my crystal green eyes. "Oh, J..." Simon hugged me. Theodore hugged me as well.

Alvin turned back to us and saw me crying into Simon's shirt. "J, I-I-I thought you were sleeping." he said with a guilty expression on his face. I glared at him. "And I thought you loved all the attention I give you. I guess we were both mistaken," I sniffled. "No, J, you don't understand." Alvin tried. "No, Alvin, you don't understand. You wanna know something? I do give you more attention than your brothers sometimes. And it's not because I love you more. It's because I don't think you get enough. Simon's known for being smart and responsible, Theo for being sweet and adorable, and you, well most attention you get is from you getting into trouble. So I give you a little extra, but I clearly see you don't need it." I said.

Alvin felt like crying but he managed to keep it together. "J, please." Alvin tried. "No! Just leave me alone!" I flew into the portal, sobbing. "J!" Alvin was about to go after me, but Simon grabbed his paw. "Let her go. She needs some time to herself." he said. "But..." Alvin tried. "You'll only make it worse. J will come back when she's ready." Simon said and they both sat back down.

"Uh, let's talk about something else." Theo said, changing the subject. "Ok, well, I am so happy that Ms. Ortega can rehearse with us every day after school." Simon said. "Woah. Every day? But Ryan and I have-" Alvin started. "Alvin, stop right there, ok? We're a team. We need you." Simon interrupted. "Would you relax? We're not gonna lose. We'll talk about this in the morning." Alvin says and laid down and pulled the blanket over himself, hogging it. "Not much to talk about. I will see you at rehearsal." Simon laid down and hogged the blanket. "Stop hogging!" Alvin pulled the blanket back over himself. " I'm not hogging." Simon took the blanket back. "You might as well be rooting out truffles in the French countryside, because you are, in fact, hogging!" Alvin took the blanket. "Am not!" Simon hogged the blanket. "Are so!" Alvin argued and he took the blanket.

The blanket was pulled back and forth. "Forget it! I think I'll sleep in my own bed tonight." Alvin hopped to their room. "Ditto for me." Simon agreed and went to their room. "I'm so glad I'm not a meerkat!" Alvin stated. " Really? Why is that?" Simon asked in a sarcastic tone. "Because as cold as I am, I would never huddle with you!" Alvin shouted. "Good!" Simon said. "You hear me? I won't huddle!" Alvin yelled. "Fine!" Simon says. Theodore was always stuck in the middle when his brothers fight and it saddened him.

* * *

Theodore went to Toby. He jumped to the bed and pushed Toby's hand to wake him. Toby looked around and found Theodore. "Uh, Toby? Can I sleep with you?" Theo asked him. "What?" Toby asked. "Dave lets me. My brothers are fighting." Theodore asked him. "Well... um... Ok." Toby said and fell back to sleep. Theodore hopped under the covers. Toby passed gas and laid his arm over the covers so Theodore couldn't get out. "Oh, man! Dutch oven! Not the Dutch oven! Anything but the Dutch oven! Must find fresh air before it's too late!" Theodore scurried around. "It's too late! It burns. Mama, it burns!" he panicked. Toby removed his arm and Theodore ran out. He took deep breath, enjoying fresh air. Theodore decided it wasn't a good idea to sleep with Toby. He crawled out and slept in the doorway.

I had come back, still sniffling and normal size again. I saw Simon and Alvin were sleeping in their beds but Theodore was gone. I went to Toby's room and found Theodore in the door way. "Theo?" I scooped him up. "Hi, J. Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, boo, I'm fine. Are you?" I said. "Yeah, but Alvin and Simon were fighting and I got trapped in the Dutch oven." he told me. "Awe." I hugged him. "I'll sleep with you." I carried Theodore to our chair and I shrank. We laid down and pulled the blanket over us. "Even if Alvin doesn't like it, I will always love your cuddles." Theodore told me. "I know you do, Teddy bear." I hugged him and we fell asleep.

* * *

At school the next day, it was lunchtime. Brittany was on the lunch line and I joined her. I shrank and got on her tray. "Hey, Britt!" I said. "Hi J. Oh, can I talk with you now?" she asked. "Yeah, what's up?" I said. "Well, um, you see it's about the boys." she started. "Ian told us some bad things about them and, as a friend, I don't think you should stick with them." she went on. "You should join us, preform with us. You'd fit in much better with a group of girls than you will with boys." "The boys, bad? I mean Alvin can be troublesome and irritating sometimes, but the boys aren't bad. And they are my family. I'd never bail on them." I told her. "I know. But I wouldn't trust them." She said and I sighed. Brittany could tell she was getting nowhere with me. "Well, I tried." she said.

"Let's see. What else am I in the mood for?" Brittany asked herself, looking at all the food laid out in front of her. Alvin hopped up to the tray. "How about a side order of-" Alvin started but cut himself off. When Alvin got to the tray, he scared me. I jumped back and was about to fall off the tray, but Alvin grabbed my hand, pulling me to his chest. "Uh, thank you." I said softly. I quickly pulled away from him and went to Brittany's side. I was still upset with Alvin. "How about a side order of friendly advice? Courtesy of me." Alvin asked Brittany. "No thank you." Brittany returned, turning her body. "Grapes please." she asked and grapes were placed on her tray. Brittany bumped into Alvin. "Excuse me." Brittany said shyly and Alvin chuckled nervously and pulled on the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah, well, I-I-I just wanted to warn you about Ian." Alvin told her and she put her hands on her hips. "What? You should be grateful to Ian. He did everything for you, Alvin, and you broke his heart." Brittany said. "Hmm, really? How do I put this gently? He's the devil. He doesn't have a heart. And one of the things he did for us was put us in a cage." Alvin says. "Alvin, he would never do that. "Brittany said. "Yeah, cause you were there. I forgot." Alvin said with sarcasm and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Don't hate me, Britt, but uh... I'm with Alvin on this 1." I spoke up. "What?" Brittany asked. "I told you to be careful for a reason, you know. Ian's a big liar. First, he buttered up the chipmunks so they'd trust him. Second, he told them lies about me and their dad, Dave. The chipmunks left us to go live with Ian." I explained. "Which was a big mistake because he overworked us and the second we didn't do what he wanted, he threw us in a cage." Alvin added. "It's a 3 faze process, Britt. Buttering up, lies, and cage." I told her. "Are you sure?" Brittany asked. "Yes!" we shouted. "Brittany, would I lie to you?" I asked her. "No, I guess not." she said. "What do I do?"

Alvin looked ahead and saw our tray was gonna be pushed of the counter. "Brittany, you'd better watch out." Alvin warned. "Yeah, but I mean what do I do?" Brittany asked. The tray was getting close to the edge so Alvin jumped to the side. I sprouted wings and flew upwards. Brittany fell along with her tray, food everywhere. Everyone laughed at her. "Brittany!" I flew down to her and Alvin hopped down. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor came over as well. "Oh, this was the outfit you gave me!" Brittany pouted. "Hold still. I got it." I said, helping her up. I used magic to cleaner her up. "Thank you." Brittany said. "No prob." I said. "Are you alright?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. But Ian lied. We can't trust him anymore." Brittany replied. "What are we going to do?" Eleanor wanted to know. "J?" Brittany asked me. "Play along with Ian, so the conflict of the movie can continue." I said. "Why?" Brittany wondered. "Because you're not supposed to figure out that Ian's bad until he puts you in a cage. I already told you too much. So, play along and when the time comes, we'll be there to save you. Plus, Ian can help you further with your career." I explained. "Ok, anything else?" asked Jeanette. "Try to pretend like you don't like us when Ian's around and keep your phones with you at all times." I added. "Got it." the girls said at once.

"What about the battle of the bands?" Eleanor questioned. "Oh, you're right! Um... I haven't thought of that." I said. "May the best band win." Alvin said. "You're on!" Brittany agreed. "J, this is your last chance. You with us?" Brittany asked. "Sorry, but I'm staying with my boys." I said, putting my arms around Simon and Theodore (Not Alvin! And he was a little upset about it). "Really?" Theodore asked. "Of course." I said. "Suit yourself." Brittany said. "Good luck." says Jeanette. "Bye!" said Eleanor. "Bye!" The boys and I said to the girls.

* * *

The Chipettes were practicing with Ian. They were singing and dancing on the red piano. "We are so going to destroy those Chipmunks." Ian said and the girls felt a little nervous around him. "I don't wanna destroy them." Jeanette says. "Me, neither. I just wanna hang out with them." Eleanor agreed. "Alright, alright, alright. Hold- Alright, look. You know, if you feel that way, maybe we should just withdraw from the contest." Ian shut off the music and the girls stopped dancing. "What?" Brittany asked. "Then I'll put you in a FedEx package and mail you back to whatever tree you came from. Sound good?" Ian said. "No." Brittany replied with sad eyes and the others just sighed.

"Okay, then. Take it from the top. Let's go!" Ian turned the musing back on and the girls began once more. Ian shut of the music again. "Alright. Wait. Stop! Short one in the green dress. What's your name again?" he asked and pointed to Eleanor. "Eleanor." she answered sweetly. "Yeah, look, I'm losing you there, you know. Have you always been that short?" he asked her. "I... I guess." Elie said. "Well, you got to work on that. Ok? Alright, let me try something here." Ian came up to them." Brittany. Here, come up here." Ian pointed to a spot in the front. Brittany didn't like the idea of being in front of her sisters but she did as she was told and her sisters followed. "No, you two stay back. Little further." Ian said and Jeanette and Eleanor moved back.

"Oh, yeah. Now, that I like." Ian made a frame with his hands around Brittany, blocking out her sisters. "And it's not just because Brittany's more of a mega, ultra-superstar than you guys." "Good, good. Ok, you know what? Let's get a little more separation. Brittany, stay there. Let's get a little more separation from you guys." Ian pushed Jeanette and Eleanor back. "Yeah, let's give her some room. Give her some room, guys. Back." Brittany didn't like her sisters so far away from her. "Okay. All right, watch me now. One, two, three! Now, watch me. Watch me now." Ian showed them how to do their dance.

* * *

At our house, the phone rang and Toby answered it. "Hello?" he asked. Dave was on the other line, reading the get well card. He was confused. "Toby? What are you doing at the house? Where's Aunt Jackie?" he asked. Toby realized it was Dave and panicked. "Dave! Hey! Hey, Dave, what's happening? Uh, Aunt Ja- uh... Aunt Jackie is... in the hospital." Toby replied. "I'm a little worried. Who's watching the boys?" Dave asked. "I am." Toby answered reluctant and Dave's eyes widened.

I grabbed the phone. "And I'm here. I'm here too, Dave. Don't worry." I said. "Are the boys behaving?" Dave questioned. I looked around at the huge mess. "Yeah, yeah I- everything's fine David." I bit my lip. Dave knows I only call him 'David' when something's up. "What's going on?" he asked me. "Nothing. Nothing. No, don't even... Don't even worry about it. You know, I know that you're not supposed to be stressed out right now so uh... Gotta go bye!" I hung up the phone and put it back in the dock. "J? Toby?" Dave got frantic. His heart monitor sped up. "Nurse! Nurse! Get me out of here! Help!" he yelled and used the remote for the bed, but it pulled him up.

* * *

Simon and I were playing chess together at a free period he had. Jeremy came over to us. "I don't mean to interrupt your game, but I saw you stand up to Ryan when he littered. That took guts." he said. "Really?" Simon asked. "And that's the type of guy that we're looking for. Jeremy Smith, student body president." Jeremy introduced himself. "J." I introduced myself and shook his hand. "How do you do? I'm-" Simon started. "International recording star and litter monitor Simon Seville." Jeremy finished for him.

"Litter monitor?" We wondered. "Litter monitor. It's a new position that we've created to help raise awareness of a pressing problem in our society." Jeremy explained. "I agree 99% plus 1. You do the math." Simon said and I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Well, Simon, I know this is a lot to ask, but we're looking for a take-charge guy to take charge of this very rewarding position. What do you say?" Jeremy asked. Simon was about to answer but I stopped him. "Wait are you sure 'litter monitor' is a thing?" I asked suspiciously. "Yes, of course it is." Jeremy replied. "Then I'll do it." Simon said.

"I don't think you should." I said. "Why not?" Simon wondered. "It could be a prank or something. You know, for standing up to Ryan. He could have sent this Jeremy guy to pull something that I swear he will regret for messing with any of us." I said and Jeremy backed up a little. "Oh, I'm sure that's not the case." Simon says and takes the position. I was a little upset that Simon didn't believe me. "Well, Mr. litter monitor, when you end up being thrown into a dumpster, I'll be there for you. But until then, you can finish this game alone." I flew off.

* * *

At lunchtime, Simon was carrying around a pad for citations. "Excuse me, everybody. Quick announcement. I'm Simon. I'm the litter monitor. Put your trash in the garbage can. Peace out." he said and the jock table laughed at him. I flew in and put my hands over my face. "I can't watch this." I said to myself. I watched Simon go over to the cheerleader table. "Hello, ladies! You probably weren't aware that you dropped a wrapper on the ground, so we're just gonna call this one a warning. Carry on." he said and the girls giggled and picked up the rapper.

Alvin hopped up to the jock table. "What up, dudes?" he asked. "What up, Al?" Ryan asked. "Hey, everybody! Check it out! The newest member of the football team. Suiting up for our first away game." Ryan announced and everyone clapped. "Ry, don't mess with me." Alvin said. "I talked to coach. You're in." Ryan told him. "Dude! That's great! Awesome!" Alvin exclaimed and fist bumped everyone at the table.

"So check it out, A-man. We're watching the new litter monitor." Xander pointed to Simon. Alvin turned around. "I wasn't aware the school even had a litter monitor." Alvin said. "We don't. But don't tell him that." Ryan said and Alvin felt bad for Simon. Ryan threw a milk carton by Simon. "Are you going to pick that up?" Simon asked. "No." Ryan replied and Simon hopped to the table with his pad. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I guess I'm going to have to give you a citation." Simon gave Ryan a citation. I flew over to them, and shrank. "Oh, no! I got a citation for littering!" Ryan crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground. "You wanna play that game, do you? Well, guess what? I can play that game all day long." Simon said. I glared at Alvin and he knew this was wrong.

"It's a joke, dude." Ryan said. "Litter is no joking matter." Simon told him. "No. You're the joke. We're messing with you. There's no such thing as a litter monitor." Ryan explained. "What?" Simon asked and I put a hand on his shoulder. "Good one, huh?" Alvin chuckled nervously. "You knew about this, Alvin? Does the word 'brother' mean anything to you?" Simon asked. "Or 'sister'?" I added. "Yes. Of course." Alvin said, feeling really guilty. "Yeah, well, he has some new brothers now that he's on the football team." Ryan said and I gave him the death look.

Simon turned to him. "You still haven't picked up that litter." he said angrily. "You want me to get rid of litter?" Ryan asked. "Yeah." Simon replied. "Let's start with you." Ryan picked up Simon. "Hey, let... Let go. Let go! No!" Simon yelled. "Simon!" I yelped. Simon was thrown to a trash can and everyone laughed. "Ohh! Downtown!" Ryan said. "Alvin! How dare you!" I said and flew to the dumpster where Simon was dumped into.

"Simon! Si? Simon?!" I sat on the rim of the dumpster. Simon popped up. "It's alright. I'm fine." he assured me. "Good." I said. "And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Simon scratched the back of his head. "It's ok, Simon." I said. Simon sighed, upset with Alvin, and hugged me. "Simon, I love you, but you smell like garbage." I giggled and he let go. "Sorry."

Alvin came looking for us. "Simon, J?" he hopped to the rim and sat with me. I scooted away and folded my arms. "Ok, I am a total jerk, I admit it. So are we cool now?" Alvin held out his paw to pull Simon out of the garbage. Simon pulled Alvin into the trash and they fought. I noticed Theodore watching from behind the corner. "Boys, stop now!" I ordered and they came to the surface of the trash. "Ok. Alvin, I am going to put this behind us for Theodore's sake." Simon said. "I will too." I agreed.

"I know. That's why I'm giving you the Alvin guarantee that I will be at that sing-off Friday night." Alvin assured. "Wait, wait, wait, wait." Simon said. "Why wouldn't you be there?" I asked. "Uh... Because, uh... I have a, uh *mumbles*" Alvin said. "What?" Simon asked. Alvin mumbled again. "You have a what?" I asked. "A football game! There! I said it! A football game!" Alvin shouted. "Dang it, Alvin! You gotta be kidding me!" I scolded. Simon pulled Alvin back into the trash and garbage was thrown everywhere.

Theodore came to the dumpster. "Simon? Alvin? Is everything all right?" he asked. I pulled Alvin and Simon up. "Theodore! Yeah, we're fine. Just a little dumpster wrestling." Alvin lied. "Crazy in here." Simon added, fixing his glasses. "Right." Theodore didn't buy it. He hung his head and moped away. "Don't worry, Theo! Everything is going to be fine." I called after him. "Alvin, do not miss that sing-off." Simon poked Alvin in the chest. "Don't worry. I'll be there. I can do both." Alvin promised. "For your sake, Alvin, I sure hope you're right." I told him.

* * *

Theodore, Eleanor and I were helping out with toys for tots. "Hey, guys, thanks so much for helping out today. Toys for Tots is a really cool organization. So, everybody's getting cool points today." said Miss Ortega. She noticed Theodore looked upset. He was lying on top of a toy motorcycle and holding a ribbon in his paws. "What's going on with Theodore?" Miss Ortega asked me. "His brothers are fighting." I answered. "But I got an idea." I looked at Eleanor rapping a present. "Nice job, Elie. Why don't we see if Theodore needs some help?" I asked her. Eleanor looked at Theodore, who smiled at her.

"Well, ok." she said excitedly. We walked over to Theodore. Eleanor had a little trouble because of her new shoes so I held her paw. Theodore saw we were coming and hopped down from the motorcycle. Eleanor tripped again but Theo caught her. "Whoops!" Theodore said and Eleanor giggled. Theodore looked at Eleanor's shoes. "They don't look very comfortable." he commented. "What? Oh, my shoes? They're not. But, um, Ian says that I need to work on being taller." Eleanor said. "Well, I think you look great just the way you are." says Theodore. "You do?" she asked. "Uh-huh." Theodore nodded. I smiled and left them alone.

* * *

At home, the phone rang, but Toby ignored it in case it was Dave. "Hi, you've reached Dave Seville. Please leave a message." said the answering machine. "Hi. Toby? This is Julie Ortega. We talked yesterday. Well, we kind of, sort of did. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is that I'm worried about Theodore. He's been acting a little down lately. I hope you're going to the sing-off Friday. You know, with his dad gone, Theodore needs all the support he can get. So, I'll see you there. I hope we get a chance to talk. Bye." Toby went to the phone. He wished he had picked it up.

* * *

At Alvin's football game, the crowd cheered. "Ok, folks. Time to get behind your undefeated Warriors. The visiting Eagles are down by five with about 30 seconds left in the game. Time is running out for the Eagles. Quarterback, Ryan Edwards, really needs to make a move here or this game is over."

Alvin's on the bench. "I know they're gonna put me in. They've gotta put me in!" Alvin said to himself. Ryan called time out and made an 'A' with his hands. Alvin put on his helmet and the Eagles huddled. "All right, boys. It's time for the big A." Ryan said. Alvin hopped to Ryan's shoulder. "I'm gonna crush them. I'm bringing the pain! The Alvinator is in the house!" he said. "Are you sure about this?" Xander asked. "Fourth and 10, Xan. We need to go with the secret weapon. Trips right, Alpha left, motion on me. Time to make history, boys. Ready!" Ryan said and everyone shouts, "Break!"

The 2 teams got in formation. "This ain't no dance, baby!" someone from the Warriors told Alvin. "I'm taking you down, Jennifer!" Alvin said. "You're the one going down, rat face." Jenifer corrected. "I'm gonna crack you like an acorn and eat you for dinner, with some fava beans and a nice Chianti." Alvin said. "Is he talking about my father?" They began playing and Alvin scampered off. Ryan got hold of the football and threw it with Alvin on it. "Incoming!" Alvin shouted and the ball landed on top of him. Alvin got up and held the ball in the air. The Eagles have won the game.

"Oh, yeah! Come on! That's what I'm talking about. Don't hate the player, hate the game. And I love how awesome I am!" Alvin did a victory dance. "What do you think about that, suckers? Oh, yeah! In your faces! That's what I'm talking about." Ryan lifted up the football with Alvin on it. "You're like the Randy Moss of chipmunks." he said. "Yeah! Give me an 'A.' Give me an 'L.' Give me a 'V.' Give me an 'I.' Give me an 'N.' What does that spell? Awesome!" Everyone crowds around the Eagles. "I'm the king of the world!"

"Party with the MVP!" Ryan shouts. "Oh, yeah!" says Alvin. " Party with Alvin!" Ryan announces. "You got that right." Alvin added. Everybody to the beach house!" Ryan said. "Let's do it!" Alvin says. Everyone goes to celebrate their win.

* * *

At the sing-off, Alvin still wasn't there and I was nervous to go on stage. I was chipmunks sized and sitting on a chair backstage with the boys. "So, look, guys, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. There's plenty of time. I'm gonna go find Alvin, everything's gonna work out." said Toby. "Thanks, Toby." Theodore said.

Dr. Rubin came to the stage. "Thank you, students. Thank you. Welcome to our exciting sing-off competition between the Chipmunks and the Chipettes." The crowd cheered but Dr. Rubin silenced them. "Now, remember, students, there are no winners or losers." she said. "Yeah, remind me to tell the Chipmunks that when we blow them off the stage." Ian said to himself. "The group that we choose today will give our school a chance to win $25,000 to save our music department. So, without further ado, I give you the Chipettes!" Dr. Rubin introduced the Chipettes to the stage.

"Good luck, girls!" I told them. "Thanks!" they said. "This is it, girls. Can you believe it?" Brittany asked them. Ian bent down to them. "Brittany, your time to shine, baby. Go out there and knock them dead." he said. "Yes sir! I can do it!" Brittany went ahead. "You 2, I just want to let you know not to get in Brittany's way." Ian told them. "Oh." Eleanor sighed. "Ok." said Jeanette and they followed Brittany on stage. The music started and the curtains opened. The Chipettes sang and danced to 'All the single ladies.

 _ **Brittany:**_

All the single ladies

 _ **Jeanette and Eleanor:**_

(All the single ladies)

 _ **Brittany:**_

All the single ladies

 _ **Jeanette and Eleanor:**_

(All the single ladies)

 _ **Brittany:**_

All the single ladies

 _ **Jeanette and Eleanor:**_

(All the single ladies)

 _ **Brittany:**_

All the single ladies

 _ **All:**_

Now put your hands up

 _ **Brittany:**_

Up in the club

 _ **Jeanette and Eleanor:**_

(club)

 _ **Brittany:**_

we just broke up

 _ **Jeanette and Eleanor:**_

(up)

 _ **Brittany:**_

I'm doing my own little thing

You decided to dip

 _ **Jeanette and Eleanor:**_

(dip)

 _ **Brittany:**_

but now you wanna trip

 _ **Jeanette and Eleanor:**_

(trip)

 _ **Brittany:**_

Cause another brother

 _ **All:**_

noticed me *Eleanor Almost trips over her shoes. *

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he wants it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

*Ian films the Chipettes and says, "Like what you see? Call Ian Hawke. 310-555-5309."*

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he wants it

If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Wuh uh oh

Backstage, Alvin's still not there and the Chipettes just finished their song. Simon was pacing. "Don't worry, Simon. Alvin will walk through that door any minute now." Theodore said and the door opened. "Alvin?" We looked at the door and it was Ian. "I am back!" he said.

"Well done, ladies. And now, let's hear it for a group that will rock you like a hurricane. At least that's what many of you students have told me. Here they are, the Chipmunks and J!" Dr. Rubin introduced us. "Hey, you know they say there's no 'l' in the word 'team,' and they're right. But you know what there is an 'l' in? 'Alvin.' Sucks to be you. Girls!" Ian said and went to see the girls. "Sadly, he's correct." Simon says.

Toby came in. "Did you find him?" Theodore asked. "Sorry, I searched the whole perimeter. And I don't know why, but the team's not back yet." he replied. "Well, what should we do?" Theodore asked. "I would... I would ask someone who's not me." Toby said and we sighed. "I know what we should do." Simon said and took Theodore's and my hands. We went to the microphone on stage.

"Hi, everyone. Our brother Alvin couldn't be here today. The thing is, we've never performed without Alvin. And we're not starting now." Simon said. "You can't have only two little pigs. You can't have only two musketeers. So, you know you can't have only two Chipmunks even if we do have J." Theodore added. "Thank you." I concluded and we were booed as we walked off stage. "I'll take you home." Toby said. "I'll stay here and wait for Alvin." I said and Toby nodded. We passed the girls, who felt bad for us, and Ian, who didn't at all. "Hear that, girls? That is the sound of success." he said.

"I realize how devastated you Chipmunk fans must be. So, I guess that means that the Chipettes will be representing West Eastman." Dr. Rubin said. "Come on, girls. Let's take a victory lap." Ian walked on stage but the girls didn't follow. "Hey, come on, guys. Let's go." Ian told them. "Britt, we have to." Eleanor said. "Let's go." Brittany took her sisters' paws and they head on stage. The audience cheered. "Thank you. Thanks." the girls said, but still felt terrible.

* * *

Ian and the Chipettes were heading out. "Life is good. Especially when you're not a loser." Ian said as Jeanette and Eleanor follow him out. Brittany stayed behind. She walked backstage, where I was waiting for Alvin, crying into my knees. "I'm sorry, J." Brittany sat down next to me. "It's not your fault." I wiped my face and Brittany gave me a hug in which I returned.

Alvin hopped in. "Hey, guys! I'm here! Guys? Oh, great." Alvin frowned. "Alvin?" I asked and he turned around and hopped to me. "J? Are you ok? What wrong?" he asked me, taking my hand. I took my hand away from him. "What do you think?" I asked sarcastically. "You know, Alvin, even though Ian is a bad guy, he was right. You don't care about anyone but yourself. And, by the way, I never wanted to win this way." Brittany said putting an arm around me. "Never have I been so disappointed." I said and Alvin hung his head. I grew to normal size and revealed my wings. "Let's go home." I said and Alvin got to my back. "Goodbye, Britt, and, uh, congratulations." I said and flew home.

* * *

When we got home, Alvin went to his room to see his brothers. "Simon? Theodore?" he said as he walked into their dark room. They seemed to be asleep. "Simon, are you awake?" Alvin asked but there was no response. Simon was awake and he had been crying, but he ignored Alvin. "Theo? Theo?" Alvin tried Theodore next, but again there was no response. Theodore was also awake and had been crying, but ignored Alvin. Alvin laid down on his bed and sighed.

I kissed Simon's forehead and realized he was awake. I wiped away his tears. "Don't... tell Alvin." he whispered to me through a small sob. "I won't, don't worry. I wouldn't blame you." I whispered back. "Goodnight, Sweetie." I went to Theodore. I kissed his forehead and dried his tears. "Night, boo."

I was about to leave through the portal. Alvin sat up. "J? W-what about m-me? Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" he asked me sadly, as if he already knew the answer. I turned to him, frustrated. "Sorry, Alvin, but my love is only for those who deserve it." I told him and left with my dignity. Tears filled Alvin's eyes, and he laid down again. Alvin rubbed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Alvin couldn't find Theodore. "Theodore? Theodore?" Alvin called for him as he checked the living room. Alvin checked the kitchen. "Theodore, I don't blame you for being mad... uh-oh." Alvin found a note on the fridge and read it aloud. " 'I ran away from home. Don't look for me at the zoo, cause I'm not there.' Oh no, Theodore." Alvin hopped off to get help.

* * *

At the zoo, Theodore went to his favorite habitat, the meerkats. He looked through the fence. "Hello? Meerkat family?" Theo asked but there was no response. Theodore squeezed himself through the fence, struggling a bit. "Oh brother." he said and finally got through. Theodore hopped further in. "Is anyone home? My name is Theodore. I'd like to be in your family." He told them but no answer was given.

What he didn't realize, was the signs that said, ' Meerkat Family Moved,' and, 'Welcome to Birds of Prey.' There was an eagle perched on a branch just above him. "Maybe they're hiding." he came to the conclusion. "Don't be afraid!" Theodore heard a loud screeching noise and looked up. He became very frightened and his breathing sped up. "You are not a meerkat."

* * *

Toby, Alvin, Simon, and I went to the zoo to find Theodore. We ran up to the gate. "Toby, J take the lions, the tigers and the bears. Simon and I will take the butterfly room." Alvin took charge. The search wasn't long. We could see Theodore in the eagle exhibit from the gate. "Nice eagle." Theodore said, shaking.

"Theo!" Simon cried. "Don't move, Theodore!" Alvin yelled and they went through the gate. I sprouted wings and shrank so I could fit through the gate and follow them. "No problem there." Theodore said, frozen in fear. Toby began to freak out. "Hang in there! Hang in there, little guy! We're gonna get you out of there!" he says, trying to climb over the gate.

Once we were at the fence, Simon said, "Ok, ok, we need a plan. We need a carefully executed plan." and thought for a second but Alvin just went for it and hopped right through the fence. "Or you could just run in there like a maniac." Simon said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Simon's paw. "C'mon, let's go!" We jumped through.

Simon stayed by the fence as we got closer to Theodore. The eagle swooped down in front of Theo, causing him to jump back, but still frozen. "Theo, watch out!" Alvin shouted. " Hi, I'm Theodore." Theodore said nervously to the bird. "Hey, birdie! Over here! Are you hungry? Cause this 'A' stands for 'appetizer'!" Alvin said and the eagle flew over Theodore and in front of Alvin and me. "Let's all just relax and we'll talk this out. Ok?" Alvin said. I took a strong grip on Alvin's paw and he knew I was really scared. Alvin held my hand tightly, telling me everything was going to be ok.

"Look, I get why you want Theodore. I do. But, I'm sorry, I can't let that happen. He's my brother. Not that he'd know that, because I've been such a big jerk lately. I haven't been fair to my brothers or my sister." Alvin said, caressing my hand. Theodore and I smiled and forgave Alvin. "If anyone deserves to be eaten, it's me." The eagle closed in on us and I fell on top of Alvin, holding on to each other for dear life. "Not literally!" Alvin rolled over, his body on top of mine to protect me.

Theodore saw we were in trouble. "I got ya, guys!" he said, crawled under the eagle, and tapped its foot. When the eagle looked at its foot. Alvin helped me up. "Move it!" he said as we make a run for the fence. Alvin and I get through easily, but Theodore got stuck. "Oh, Theo!" I cried as Alvin and I pulled his paws and Simon pushed him from the other side. "Help!" Theodore squealed as the bird advanced towards us.

"Guys, it's a wedge-tail eagle. Their only mortal enemy is the pygmy elephant. Luckily, I speak a little pachyderm." says Simon and makes some weird noises. The eagle halted for a moment. "I think it's working!" Simon said and the eagle squawked, flying towards us. "Or not!" We finally got Theodore through the fence and we all escaped being that bird's breakfast.

The chipmunks and I went through the gate and turned around to find that Toby had just gotten to the other side of the gate. "Guys, that was huge." he told us. "He's right. So, are we back to one for all and four for one?" Alvin asked. Simon turned his back to Alvin and crossed his arms. Theodore tugged on his shirt. "C'mon, Simon. Hug it out." he said and I nodded. Simon ignored us. "You know I'm sorry, Si." Alvin tried. And when that didn't work he grabbed Simon. "Si? Don't make me have to kiss you! Because I'll do it. I don't care. Here come the lips. Make-out train is leaving the station." Alvin tried to kiss Simon but was pushed away. "Think I'll take that hug." Simon said and hugged Alvin. Theodore and I soon joined.

* * *

Alvin asked me to sit with him alone in the back of the car on the way home. I found it strange but I didn't argue. I knew it had to be important, because I was sure I saw tears when he asked me. So I was chipmunk sized, sitting in the back with him. He kept trying to find the courage to talk to me. He looked down at his lap where his paws were placed.

"Alvin?" I asked and he looked at me and quickly down again. "Alvin, talk to me. What's on your mind?" I wondered and put my hand on top of his paw and rubbed it. Alvin looked at my hand over his. He smiled, feeling a little more comfortable, and looked up at me again. "Well, I-I know I already apologized for being a jerk and you forgave me, but I wanted to clear something up."

"Ok, and what's that?" I questioned. "I-I lied." Alvin replied, looking down. "Lied about what, bab- Alvin?" I recovered. "That. I love you, J. The attention, the kisses, the cuddles, when you call me 'baby,' all of it." Alvin gave a small smile at the thought, but tears filled his eyes as the smile quickly faded. "Why?" I asked, a little confused. "I-I- well, I was embarrassed. So I told you to lay off and I'm sorry. When Simon brought it up, I lied for defense, but I thought you were asleep. I swear I would never say that if I knew you were awake. Then you flew off, crying..." Alvin couldn't finish. He turned away and covered his face with his paws as he shed tears.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." I placed a hand on his shoulder. I pulled him in for a hug. "I can tell you've been holding back tears for a long time." I wiped away some tears and Alvin nodded. He bursted into tears, hugging me tightly. " Ok, let it out." I stroked his back. "I'm sorry too. I was kinda hard on you last night. That was really mean actually. That was the anger talking, I swear." I told him. Alvin pulled away and sniffled. "It's ok." he said and I wiped away more tears. We embraced each other again for a long time. "I love you." I said into his neck. "I love you too." he told me.

Alvin reluctantly pulled away from the hug. "Now, since you woke me up at 6:45 this morning and I'm exhausted, I'm going back to sleep." I said and nestled myself into his chest. Alvin wrapped his arms around me. "I'll wake you when we get to the house, ok?" he said, rubbing my head. I nodded and kissed his cheek. I fell asleep on him and he fell asleep as well. "What do you think they're doing back there?" Theodore wondered. Simon shrugged and they looked to the back. They chuckled at the sight, but were glad we all made up.

* * *

A man was watching Ian's video of the Chipettes. "Interested? Call Ian Hawke. 310-555-5309." said the video on his computer. "Deloris, get me that Ian Hawke on the phone." the man said.

* * *

The Chipettes were at their vanities, humming to the tune of _All the Single Ladies._ Ian came into the room. "Hi, Ian." the girls greeted. "There you are my sweet little moneymakers. Do you remember when I told you that I would make you all big stars?" Ian asked. "Yeah." Brittany said. "Well, guess who's opening up for Britney Spears at the Staples Center tonight?" Ian told them. "Yeah!" the girls exclaimed and hugged each other. "Pinch me. Am I dreaming? Oh, my gosh." Brittany says.

"Wait, tonight? We'll miss the school contest." Jeanette noted. "That is correct. You will miss the school contest. You're so smart. I can never get anything past you." Ian says. "It was never about that stupid school contest. It was always about making Brittany a star." Ian picked up Brittany to where she was looking down at her sisters, which she didn't like. "Oh..." she said. "That's what you wanted, right?" Ian held a gold dress in front of her and she gasped. " Well, yeah." she said. "Well, tonight's your big chance. It's all about you, Brittany." Ian told her.

"What about Jeanette and Eleanor?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, well, they can sing backup. I got them some stuff, too." Ian threw 2 silver dresses at them. "Oh!" squealed Eleanor. "Hey! But we're her sisters." Jeanette reminded. "And the 3 of us sing together or not at all." Eleanor stated. "Okay, fine. All I really need is the B-girl." Ian said and surprised the girls. They thought they had convinced him. "Ian, I won't do it without them." Brittany refused and hopped down to her sisters, holding their paws.

"Ok. Fine, fine. Let's move on to plan B. Ok! Who likes barbecue?" Ian asked. "Uh..." said Eleanor. "Barbecue?" wondered Jeanette. Ian grabbed the Chipettes by their tails, holding them upside down. They struggled to get free. "Because I know this awesome little barbecue restaurant in the Valley that makes the best roasted chipmunk. Real tasty. Unless, of course, you wanna sing." Ian threatened. "Oh!" said Brittany and Jeanette and they all sighed.

* * *

That night at Music Mania, the host said, "Welcome to West Eastman, and thank you for supporting music in our schools. Now, remember, the group you pick tonight will win $25,000 for their school! Now, we've got a lot of acts, and we have to turn the heat off at 9:30, so without any further ado, representing Orange Grove, put your hands together for Li'I Rosero!" The audience cheered a was group of guys dressed in purple came to the stage. They were rapping and brake dancing.

* * *

Toby, the chipmunks, and I were in the school hall. Theodore hopped up to the eagle statue. "So, we meet again. What? You want a piece of this, eagle?" he said and chuckled. I giggled and helped him down. "So brave!"

We all heard a phone ring. "Oh, that's mine." I said and pulled out my phone. "It's probably Ian, rubbing the fact that he won by for fit in our faces. I'll take that." Alvin took my phone. "I didn't realize I pocket-dialed 1-800-LOWLIFE."

"Hello?" Brittany said from the other line. I took the phone back. "Alvin, it's Brittany. I personalize everyone's ringtone." I said. "Britt? This is J." I put it on speaker. "Yeah, could you guys fill in for us? We're not gonna be able to perform tonight." She told us. "Oh," I said. "What about the music department? The whole school is counting on you." Alvin took my phone again. "I know. I know. But Ian has, um..." Brittany trailed off. " Don't tell me." Alvin said. " Yup. He locked us in a cage." Brittany told us and she looked at Ian by their limo. "What? This is the biggest you have? I had my assistant call and ask for the biggest limo. This is not the biggest limo you have." he complained to the driver.

"I'll go break the news to Dr. Rubin." Toby said and left. "Brittany," Alvin started but Toby came back. "Alvin, don't move." he said. "Got it." Alvin replied and Toby left again. "Brittany, I'm coming to get you." Alvin told her. "Me too." I added. Alvin gave Simon my phone. "Simon, tell Jeanette how to pick the lock." he ordered. "Roger that." Simon responded. "Oh, man. We need to get to the girls, fast!" Alvin said. "Oh, I know how!" Theodore spoke up.

 _ **Not on Camera**_

Theodore brought us to a toy motorcycle. "Good idea, Theo! Alvin, you ride; I'll fly." I said. "Awe, c'mon, J. Ride with me." Alvin suggested. "No, no, I'm good." I told him and shrank. Alvin put a helmet on himself and me. "Just hold on to me. You'll be fine." he told me and got on to the motorcycle. "Well, ok. On the way there. But I fly back. I know you'd want Brittany to hold on to you." I said and he nodded, grinning. "Ready?" he asked me. "Ready." I returned, holding on to him tightly and resting my head on his back. "Let's do this!" Alvin started it up and drove off.

 _ **On Camera**_

Simon was pacing, helping Jeanette with the lock, and Theodore was watching. "Jeanette, focus. The third number is notoriously the hardest to crack. I'm assuming it's a prime number, but we can't assume-" Simon was interrupted by Jeanette. "Simon! The first two numbers were 1s. I got to go with 1." she said and opened the lock. "It opened!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Alright, girls." Ian was walking back. "Ian's coming. Hide the phone. Hurry!" Brittany hid her phone and Jeanette put her glasses back on. "Get ready to be fabulous." he said. "Oh, We're ready." Brittany responded. "Yeah, you better be. Because tonight's performance is going to put me back on top." Ian grabbed the cage containing the Chipettes and headed for their limo. The girls noticed us on a motorcycle, driving close behind them.

* * *

The Li'I Rosero group was done performing. "Next up, please welcome Charice!" The next group began to perform to _'No One'_. We were running out of time.

* * *

"Driver-man, take me to the arena. VIP entrance." Ian told the driver. "How about a little moon roof action? Moon roofs are go! Rooves? Moon roof. Roofs? Rooves?" Ian opened the window on the top of the limo and the Chipettes knew that was their chance to escape. Ian took a bottle of wine. "Ooh, champagne. Don't mind if I do." Jeanette removed the lock and Brittany opened the cage door.

"You know why I don't mind if I do? Because tonight, we've got to toast to a very special someone named me." Ian went on as each Chipette climbed out of the cage and to the roof. "They said I couldn't do it. They said I'd never bounce back. Guess what? Time to kiss my sweet-" the cork accidently fell to the floor. "Oh." Ian picked it up. "Oh, yeah!" he poured some into a glass.

Ian turned to the cage. "A toast to the ladies who're gonna make the world forget about the Chipmu-" he cut himself off when he realized they were gone. "Wha?" he looked around and saw Eleanor sliding down the back window. "See ya!" she giggled. "No. No, no, no! No! What are you doing?" Ian stood up, his body out the roof window. He saw Alvin. "Alvin!" he shouted. "Hi, Ian! Good to see you! You never write!" Alvin said with sarcasm and threw the girls helmets. I was flying above them, chipmunk sized. "Hey, Hawke! Miss me?" I asked. "J!" Ian grumbled.

"No! Brittany... No!" Ian pleaded. "Come on, girls!" Alvin said and Eleanor hopped down to the motorcycle. "Wahoo!" she exclaimed." I signed a contract!" Ian says. "Jump Jeanette!" Brittany told her sister. "Wait!" she says, scared. "You can do it, Jean!" I encouraged and Jeanette seemed to become braver for a second, but then she lost it. "Oh, I'm not really good at-Woah!" Brittany pushed her to the motorcycle. Jeanette almost missed. I dove down and pushed her on. "I got you." I told her as she held on to me tightly. "I'm dead if you don't perform!" Ian continued.

Brittany jumped on the motorcycle. "Punch it, Alvin!" she ordered. "You got it!" Alvin said and drove to the side of the limo. "No, don't!" Ian implored. "Hey, Ian! In the words of the Donald, 'You're fired'!" Brittany called to him. "Alvin!" Ian screamed, pounding the top of the limo with his fists. He watched as we drove away from him.

Jeanette was still hugging me on the motorcycle. When she realized, she blushed and let go. "S-sorry." she apologized. "Hey, that's what I'm here for." I told her and she smiled. "I don't like motorcycles." Jeanette confessed. "It's ok, neither do I." I admitted. "I was holding on to Alvin for dear life!" we giggled. Alvin hit a bump in the road and Jeanette jumped. "May I?" she asked. "C'mere, Jean." I said and she hugged me again. "Alvin, this is the last time you drag me, or Jeanette on one of these things!" I said, holding on to Jeanette. "This was the first time!" said Alvin. "And the last!" Jeanette protested.

* * *

Back at the school, Toby rushed over to Simon and Theodore. "Hey! Hey. Hey, guys. Any sign of Alvin or J yet? Huh?" he asked. "No. No Alvin, no J, and no Chipettes. Just Dr. Rubin and, you know, the entire school counting on us." answered Simon. "Well, um... Yeah, you know, d-don't worry. Everything will work out-ish." Toby said and the boys hung their heads. Charice was almost finished.

* * *

"Faster, Alvin!" Brittany ordered. "Don't worry. I'm gonna get a little help from my friend Digger!" Alvin told her as he drove around a corner and on to the sidewalk. "Roger that, Alvin!" Digger said, standing in the middle of the road. Ian was chasing after us. "Look out!" he told the driver to avoid hitting him. "Feels like I'm back at the race track." Digger commented. Ian's limo crashed into a toy store. "Hey! Careful!" the owner said. "Keep going! What are you doing?" Ian asked and jumped out of the limo. "Wait till I tell everybody back home I saved Alvin Seville." said Digger.

"I wish we had come to you guys from the beginning." said Brittany. "Stick with me, Britt. I'll never steer you wrong." Alvin told her and literally steered the motorcycle in the wrong direction into a toy store. "Alvin!" I shouted and Alvin turned out of the store. "Oh, yeah. I'll never doubt you again." Brittany said sarcastically.

Ian followed them with a toy helicopter. "I gotta say, he is definitely persistent." Alvin gave him credit. "We have got to lose him." Brittany says. "Hang on! I've got a plan." Alvin told us and made a U-turn. He drove towards the helicopter. "Jump on the count of 3." he instructed and we nodded. "3!" We jumped to the helicopter, dangling from the landing skits. "That's it." Ian said, bringing the helicopter back to him. "I'm not really good with heights." Jeanette stated. "Just hang on tight, Jeanette." I told her.

"Bring my girls right to me." Ian said, pushing buttons on the remote. " We need the remote." Alvin said. Brittany took off her helmet. "Guys, I know what to do. It's hats off to Ian." she said and we all threw our helmets at Ian. "Woah!" Ian fell back and lost grasp of the remote. "The remote!" Alvin shouted. "I can't reach it!" said Brittany, reaching for it.

"I'm going for it. Grab my ankles." Jeanette jumped to catch the remote. Eleanor took Jeanette's ankles and Brittany took Eleanor's. Jeanette caught the remote. "I got it!" she exclaimed and gasped, for she could hardly believe it. "I got it." Jeanette pulled herself up. "Way to go, Jean!" Alvin told her. "Nice work, Jeanette!" Brittany congratulated. "Good going, Jean!" Eleanor squealed. "You did it!" I said.

Eleanor took off her shoes. "Hey, Ian, you were wrong. I don't need these!" she threw the shoes down and it hit the motorcycle, causing it to change direction. "Oops." said Eleanor. The motorcycle headed towards Ian, who was still lying on the ground. It hit him between his legs. He winced in pain. "Ooh!" I said. "Ouch!" Alvin added. "My bad." said Eleanor. "Adios, Ian!" Alvin said as Jeanette flew us away.

* * *

"Alvin?" I asked after some thinking. "Yeah?" he responded. "When we get back, I'm not going to perform." I said hesitantly. "What?" Alvin asked. "Why?" the Chipettes wondered. "You don't have to be nervous." Alvin told me. "Yeah, you'll do great." Jeanette added. "It's not only that, guys. You don't need me. You never did." I said. "What are you talking about? J, we always needed you." Alvin says. "I'm not even part of the movie." I argued. "No, but you're still very important. To Simon and Theo, to the girls, to me." Alvin put an arm around me.

"We could always use-" I interrupted Alvin. "A good female voice, I know. But look, now you have three." I told him. "four." he corrected. "Three! And, anyway, you're out numbered. I'm just a 7th wheel!" I explained. "Oh, you're right... About the outnumbered thing. N-Not about being a 7th wheel." Alvin said. "I just won't preform." I say. "No, no. We'll think of something." Alvin told me. "How were you planning to preform before?" Brittany asked. "Uh, Alvin and I were to dance with each other while singing and Simon and Theodore were going to sing and dance just behind us." I replied. Everyone thought for a minute.

"Sing lead." Jeanette suggested. "What? No. I-I couldn't." I returned. "No, that's a good idea." Eleanor agreed. "But you guys are the stars." I disagreed. "We can take a break for tonight." Alvin said. "Yeah, we want you to." Brittany added. "I don't know." I said. "Do it! Do it! Do it!" Brittany and Alvin chanted in my face. "If I say yes, will you shut up?" I asked and they nodded, chanting louder as I delayed the answer. "Yes, yes! Ok, I'll do it. You're so annoying." I giggled. "But you love me?" Alvin asked, grinning. "Hmm..." I said and Alvin rolled his eyes, folding his arms. I seemed to have to delayed the answer to long and he got worried. "Oh, of course I love you." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "All of you." I hugged the girls too.

"I'm very proud of you, Alvin." I told him. "You are? You are... Um, why?" Alvin wondered. "Because you're sharing the spotlight, unlike the begging of the movie, and you learned a lot." I said. "Oh, yeah. Wait, what I learn?" I just rolled my eyes. "That family is more important than sports, and your reputation. Pay attention, would ya?" I said. "Oh, right." Alvin said.

* * *

"And now for our final act of the night. Now, listen, we've had a last-second change to the line-up, but we don't think you're gonna be too disappointed. Representing West Eastman, it's the Chipmunks!" the host of Music Mania announced. The crowd cheered and chanted, "Chipmunks! Chipmunks! Chipmunks!"

"We may have to go out there, Theodore." Simon says. No one came to the stage. "Well, if there are no Chipmunks, we're gonna have to move on. So now..." the host said and the crowd booed. "I don't wanna be booed again." Theo hung his head. "I'm sorry. We're gonna have to move on." says the host.

Toby ran to the stage and grabbed the mic from the host's hand. "Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! I... I'm not a Chipmunk, as you can see." he said to the crowd, trying to buy some time. Miss Ortega waved from the audience and Toby got nervous- more nervous. "Play some music, you loser!" someone from the crowd said. " Yeah!" the rest agreed.

"Okay, okay...Okay, okay, I got a song. I got a song, I got a song." Toby said and sang a song to Julie Ortega.

 _Ever since I met you,_

 _I wanted to be your guy._

 _But as you've probably noticed,_

 _I'm pathologically shy._

 _And standing on this stage right now_

 _I think I'd rather die._

 _So I'm just gonna start by saying_

 _Hi._

"Hi." Julie said and the crowd applauded. "Now, that was huge." Theodore commented, backstage and Simon nodded. "Thank you. Thank you. No, really. Thank you." Toby says, surprised the audience liked that.

Alvin, the Chipettes, and I came through the window. "The Chipettes are in the building!" Alvin announced and everyone cheered. "It's the Chipettes!" Toby said and ran off the stage. "Alvin! J!" Theodore and Simon came to meet us. "Yo, Theo!" Alvin said. "Hi, hi!" I say. "Hello, West Eastman!" Brittany waved to everyone. "I'm putting her down! Hang on!" Jeanette landed the helicopter and we got off.

Simon and Theodore met up with us on stage. "Alvin!" Theodore hugged Alvin. "J!" he hugged me next. " Double high-five, brother." Simon double high-fived Alvin and then twirled and hugged me. "Yay!" Eleanor said as she held Theodore's hands before she ran to Simon, who hugged and lifted her to spin her. "High- five!" Jeanette tried to high five Alvin but missed. "Woops." she giggled. Jeanette then hugged me.

Dr. Rubin went to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, representing West Eastman, it is my great pleasure... " she began. This is such an honor." Eleanor said. "For you or for us?" Theodore asked. "For us." Alvin and Brittany said in unison. "Jinx! Double-jinx! Triple-jinx! Quadruple-jinx! Infinity-jinx!" they kept jinxing each other. "Guys! We get it. Huddle up, gang." Jeanette told them and we huddled together. "I give you the Chipettes, the Chipmunks, and J!" Dr. Rubin announced. We sang and danced to _We Are Family._

 _ **J:**_

We are family

 _ **Alvin:**_

Ohh

 _ **All:**_

Yeah!

 _ **J:**_

Everyone can see we're together

As we walk on by

 _ **Chipettes and J:**_

Yeah!

 _ **J:**_

And we fly just like birds of a feather

I won't tell no lie

 _ **Chipettes and J:**_

Ohh

 _ **Brittany:**_

Just let me state for the record

 _ **Jeanette, Eleanor, and J:**_

(We're giving love)

 _ **Alvin and Brittany:**_

We're giving love in a family dose

 _ **Chipmunks, Jeanette, Eleanor, and J:**_

We are family

 _ **J:**_

Yeah

 _ **Jeanette, Eleanor, and J:**_

I got all my sisters with me

 _ **Brittany:**_

Ohh

 _ **Chipmunks, Jeanette, Eleanor, and J:**_

We are family

 _ **Brittany:**_

Yeah

 _ **Chipmunks, Jeanette, Eleanor, and J:**_

Get up everybody and sing

 _ **Brittany:**_

(Yeah sing it to me baby)

 _ **Chipmunks, Jeanette, Eleanor, and J:**_

We are family

 _ **Brittany:**_

Ohh

 _ **Chipmunks, Jeanette, Eleanor, and J:**_

Get up everybody and sing

 _ **Alvin:**_

(Sing it to me)

*We see Dave on crutches in the crowd. "Dave!" the Chipmunks and I shout and wave to him. *

 _ **J:**_

No, we don't get depressed

Here's what we call

our golden rule

 _ **Jeanette and Simon:**_

All I want

All I need

*Julie and Toby met up with each other in the crowd. After just staring at each other for a few seconds, Toby offered to shake hands. Julie smiled and took his hand, but she didn't shake it. Instead, she hugged him, resting her head on his chest. At first, Toby was surprised, but he smiled and his chin rested on her head.*

*We also notice Dave in the crowd.*

 _ **Brittany:**_

(Ohh)

 _ **Jeanette and Simon:**_

Is to rock with my family

 _ **Brittany:**_

(Ohh)

 _ **Alvin:**_

(Ohh)

 _ **All:**_

We are family

 _ **J:**_

(Family)

 _ **Simon and Theodore:**_

I got all my brothers with me

 _ **All:**_

We are family

 _ **Alvin:**_

Yeah

The audience cheered. "Thank you." Jeanette said. "Thank you." Eleanor says. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Simon added. "Hey, everybody. It's clear that we have a winner of the $25,000! And it's West Eastman High!" the host said, holding a huge check. "Guys, we did it!" Alvin exclaimed and threw me into the air. "Wahoo!" I said.

Dr. Rubin hugged the host and took the check, jumping with excitement. "A little something for the music department. Alright!" Simon said. Dr. Rubin blew a kiss to Alvin as a thank you. Alvin pretended the kiss had hit his cheek. "Right back at you, Dr. Rubes!" he blew a kiss back. "Oh yeah!" Eleanor exclaimed.

* * *

At Staples Center, "Chipettes! Chipettes! Chipettes!" the crowd was chanting. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Staples Center is proud to welcome the Chipettes!" Ian had to think of something quick because the Chipettes escaped him. He had only one idea, and it was not a very good one.

Ian stood behind the curtains and poke a sock puppet through. "Hi, everyone. I'm Jeanette." it said and another popped out. "And I'm Eleanor." that one said. Then Ian came out wearing a small golden dress and lipstick. "And I'm Brittany!" he said. "And we're the Chipettes!" he made them say. The crowd stopped cheering and there was a lot of chatter about the strange imposter. "1,2,3. All the single ladies, All the single ladies. All the single ladies, All the single ladies." Ian sang horribly.

"That's not the Chipettes!" A girl in the audience shouted. 2 guards came to the stage and grabbed Ian. "Come on, lady." 1 of them joked as they dragged him of the stage. "I know, I know. All right, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know, I'm sorry!" Ian said in a girly voice. Ian got annoyed with the dragging. "I'm going!" he yelled in his normal voice.

* * *

"Shake your grove thang, shake your groove thang." We were singing and dancing to ' _Shake your Groove Thing.'_ The boys stopped dancing and climbed to Dave's shoulders. I was still small so I flew up to him and kissed his cheek. "Hey, Dave!" I greeted. "Dave! You're dancing!" Alvin noted. "You're moving good, Dave!" Simon commented. "Yeah." Theodore added. "Welcome home." Simon says. "So, did you miss us?" Theodore asked him. "Of course I missed you." Dave replied. "Cool." Simon said.

"And, Dave, just think how much you'd miss us if there were six of us." Alvin said. "Alvin, what did you say?" Dave questioned. "Well, the Chipettes needed a place to crash, right? So, I said that you said they could stay with us for as long as they needed to." Alvin explained and the Chipettes waved to him. "Alvin!" Dave said. "Ok! This one's for Dave. Everybody, shake what your mama gave ya!" Alvin said and shook his body. We continued to dance and sing.

* * *

Later that night, all the Chipmunks and Chipettes were in their beds. Dave came to check on us. "Look at you. All ready for bed. Looks like the Chipettes are a good influence." he told them. "Thanks, Dave." Brittany replied. "Thanks, Dave." Jeanette added. "Thanks, Dave." Eleanor giggled.

I was sitting on Jeanette's bed and then I got up. "I better get going." I said. "You don't sleep here?" Jeanette asked me. "Awe, stay for the night." Alvin says. "Only sometimes. When the boys need me like during a movie or fan non-fiction. The Squeakqual is just about done." I explained.

"Oh, wow!" Dave said. "Let me guess. They wanted me out of the picture for this 1." I nodded. "Another movie completed!" Simon said. "Yay!" exclaimed Eleanor. "2 down, 2 to go!" Alvin says. "Nice!" said Theodore. "Cool!" Jeanette exclaimed. "So, what now?" Brittany wondered. "We live life. wait for events, fanfics and soon the 3rd movie." I answered. "It's late though. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay, guys. Now lights out. Good night, everybody." Dave said. "Good night, Jeanette." Simon says. "Good night, Simon." Jeanette says back. "Goodnight, Eleanor." Theodore said to his counterpart. "Goodnight, Theodore." she said back. "Goodnight, Alvin." said Brittany, but Alvin didn't answer.

"Alvin?" Dave asked. "I'm not tired." Alvin stood up. "Sorry, but you've got school tomorrow." Dave told him and turned off the light. Dave and I were about to leave the room, when Alvin hopped to a light switch by Theodore's bunk and turned the light back on. "Not tired." he said. "Alvin, c'mon. It's time for bed." Dave turned the light off. "Not tired." Alvin turned the light on. "Alvin." I shut off the light. "Still not tired. More awake" he argued and turned the light back on. The light was shut off again, but was quickly turned back on. "Tired. Just kidding. Much more awake."

"Alvin, that's it. Don't make me come over there." Dave said. "Yeah, don't." I agreed. Dave used his crutches to move to Alvin's bed. "Ok." Alvin turned off the light. He gets scared when Dave's too mad. Dave couldn't see and tripped on a skateboard left there by Alvin. Alvin turned the light on. "Boy! I suddenly got really, really tired. Night, Dave." he turned the light off again and yawned. "AAALLLVVIIINNNN!" Dave yelled.

"Dang it, Alvin!" I scolded and turned on the light. I helped Dave up. The crash seemed to be more dramatic than how hurt he actually was. "Dave, go to bed. I'll deal with this." I told him and he nodded. He kissed my forehead and limped to his room.

"Alvin! Why would you stress him out more than he has to be? You already hurt him. Don't hurt him again." I said and laid him down. Alvin just gave me 'the eyes.' I knew he didn't mean to hurt anyone and that he felt terrible. "Ok, I know you didn't mean it." I said and he shook his head.

"Goodnight, Alvin." I kissed his forehead and covered him with his blanket. I bent down to Theodore's bunk. "Goodnight, Theo." I kissed his forehead and got to my knees for Simon. "Goodnight, Simon" I kissed his forehead and took off his glasses. Then the Chipettes. "Goodnight, Brittany." I kissed her cheek. I lowered myself to Eleanor. "Goodnight, Elie." I kissed her forehead. I got to my knees for Jeanette. "Goodnight, Jeanette." I kissed her cheek and she hugged me. "Goodnight, J." They said to me as I left.

* * *

At school, in the gym, the bullies were cleaning gum from under the bleachers as a punishment. "Good start, gentlemen. Only 10 more rows of bleachers to go. Let's do it." Dr. Rubin said. The bullies grabbed their garbage bags and followed her to the rest of the bleachers.

* * *

At Staples Center, Ian was dragged outside by the guards. "All right, guys. All right. All right. All right, I'm out. I'm out." he said, hoping that they would just leave already. A guard opened up the dumpster. "Oh, is this necessary?" he asked as was picked up and put in the dumpster. "C'mon. Is that necessary? Is that-" Ian was cut off by the lid off the dumpster being closed. The guards went back inside. "At least let me go back and get my purse." Ian said.

* * *

 _ **Songs Used:**_

You Really Got Me (Mentioned)

Stayin' Alive / Cheese Ball Song

You Spin Me Round

Put Your Records On

I want to Know What Love is (Mentioned)

Hot 'N' Cold

Single Ladies

We are Family

Shake Your Groove Thing

* * *

 **That's it! XD Review!**


End file.
